Mi ángel
by an.keisuied
Summary: Él debía protegerla, ése era su deber. Él era su ángel, como ella lo era para él, seres destinados a estar juntos, unidos por un amor eterno, pero separados por el destino.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

Tecleé rápidamente en mi computadora, deseosa de poder volver a casa, cambiarme de ropa y dormir por todo el fin de semana.

—Bella, ¿Están listos los últimos informes? — despegué la vista del monitor por un momento para ver el cansado rostro de mi amiga, Ángela.

—Casi listos— le aseguré, asintió y me regaló una sonrisita indulgente, los últimos días en la editorial en la que trabajaba habían sido toda una locura.

En cuanto coloqué el último punto en el informe lo guardé, hice varias copias las cuales archivé en una memoria portátil, un disquete y la base de datos de la editorial, con mi suerte, seguro que los necesitaría.

Me levanté de mi lugar para tomar las impresiones, tomé mi bolso junto con mi abrigo y me dirigí a la oficina de Ángela para evitarle la fatiga de caminar la mitad de todo el piso hasta mi lugar.q2

—Todo listo— anuncié entrando a su despacho, ella siendo la redactora principal había tenido mucho más trabajo del que yo tenía, y eso ya era bastante, por lo que su cansancio se mostraba en cada gesto de su rostro.

—Eres un sol, muchas gracias, Bella, deberías haberte ido hace dos horas y sigues aquí— me senté frente a su escritorio, en una de las sillas que tenía para los visitantes. La oficina era más amplia que la mía, con un gran ventanal que daba a las afueras de Seattle, mobiliario de color café claro, un gran librero repleto de pies a cabeza, paredes blancas, y un escritorio verde fuerte, que le daba un punto de color al lugar.

—Tonterías, sólo hago mi trabajo— le aseguré, ella me sonrió agradecida de nuevo— No puedo creer que Mike haya sido tan negligente como para darle el resto del día a todos, con el trabajo que tenemos.

Ángela se encogió de hombros, tan decidida como siempre a nunca hablar mal de nadie, admiraba eso de ella, yo no hubiera sido capaz de ver a Mike a la cara y no decirle una que otra verdad.

—Es su boda después de todo. — resoplé, todo el mundo en la oficina sabía que Jessica le era infiel con el chico de las copias, y aun así había decidido que todos sus compañeros formaran parte de su "dicha" por casarse con "la mujer más maravillosa del mundo", tonterías.

Sólo a él, por supuesto alentado por su perniciosa novia, se le ocurría darle el resto del día a los invitados a su boda, sabiendo que ni Ángela ni yo estábamos invitadas, por obvias razones.

Cuando yo había empezado a trabajar Jessica había querido mi puesto, cosa que no permití que sucediera, y aunque me molestó por meses, igual me quedé con lo que me correspondía. A mi amiga la odiaba porque al igual que todo el mundo sabía sobre su infidelidad, sabían que el anillo de compromiso que presumió por semanas había sido comprado en primer lugar para Ángela, y al haberlo rechazado, terminó en sus manos, había sido la segunda en la lista.

—Les doy seis meses. —le aseguré divertida, Ángela negó, riendo conmigo finalmente.

—Yo les doy tres. — Siguió con mi broma, después de reírnos un poco más a costa de nuestro jefe y su "dulce" futura esposa, le ayudé con algunos informes más sobre los nuevos libros que pronto sacaríamos a la venta, y el gran éxito del momento "Amor sin freno".

— ¡Por fin! — No pude evitar soltar el grito de júbilo que me produjo el ver que finalmente mi amiga apagaba su monitor y nos preparábamos para irnos.

—Lo sé— suspiró ella, colocándose su abrigo y el bolso al hombro, un brillo pícaro comenzó a asomarse en sus ojos castaños y mucho más claros que los míos— Eric llega hoy a la ciudad.

Alcé las cejas impresionada, mi amiga se sonrojó furiosamente y me di el lujo de molestarla un poco con ello.

—Así que el ave vuelve por fin a su nido— ella se sonrojó aun más, pero el brillo de sus ojos no menguaba, ella era una chica muy dulce, trabajadora, dedicada, pero sobre todo una excelente amiga, y me preocupaba un poco. Había acertado al rechazar a Mike, pero Eric tampoco era la opción más acertada.

—Se podría decir— respondió tímidamente, ambos nos colocamos nuestros abrigos, el invierno comenzaba a sentirse más y más presente conforme los días pasaban.

—Pues…te diré algo— ella se detuvo junto conmigo en la entrada de nuestro edificio, éramos las últimas en irnos—Mi abuela siempre creyó que el alma viaja mucho más lento que el cuerpo, por eso los pilotos nunca estaban totalmente presentes, porque esperan por su alma, que anda en las nubes.*

Sus ojos me miraron entre sorprendida y confusa, yo sólo la abracé y me despedí de ella, dejándola reflexionando sola, yo podía asegurar y hasta apostar mi sueldo de todo un mes a que ella ya estaba enamorada de ese tal Eric, pero no podía decir lo mismo de él, lo poco que sabía era lo mismo que sabía Ángela, y eso no era bueno, si puedes resumir lo que sabes de tu pareja en menos de diez minutos, algo anda mal.

Con esas conjeturas tenía volando mi cerebro, cuando lo vi, todo comenzó a ir demasiado lento. Yo, cruzando la calle sin fijarme, las llantas del auto rechinando irremediablemente al tratar de detenerse, y la luz, una luz cegadora que aunque hubiera podido decirse que provenía de los faros del automóvil, no había sido así, había sido una luz demasiado hermosa como para venir de ellos.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sentía mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho, amenazando con salir de éste, el pavimento frío contra mi espalda, sin embargo nada me dolía, y otro peso, un cuerpo extraño que cubría el mío sin llegar a ser molesto, pero sobretodo muy cálido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Una aterciopelada voz se escuchaba muy cerca de mi oído, provocándome cosquillas, quizás después de todo sí había muerto arrollada por ese auto y había llegado al cielo, donde vocees hermosas me hablaban.

—Bella— volvió a llamarme, el peso sobre mí se removió y mi espalda dejó de estar junto al frío pavimento, no, definitivamente no había muerto. —Abre los ojos, Bella.

Aquella voz tan melodiosa, suave y extremadamente dulce volvía a llamarme, ya no pegado a mi oído, pero aun cerca de mí.

Hice lo que me pidió, abrí lentamente mis ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, sentía unos brazos fuertes pero amables sosteniéndome, evitando que cayera.

Era lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto, un hombre alto y esbelto, pero con músculos lo suficientemente marcados, de piel blanca, casi marfil, cabello de un extraño tono, no era ni castaño ni pelirrojo, quizás broncíneo. Todos sus rasgos parecían hechos por un artista del renacimiento, nariz recta, mentón cuadrado, labios delgados, y unos ojos verdes que asemejaban al verde de un bosque, y me atrapaban por completo, ¿Sería mortalmente posible tener ese color de ojos?, finalmente su ropa, llevaba sólo un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, casi de papel y una camiseta igual de raída blanca, ¡Y no llevaba zapatos! Estaba en Seattle, a principios de invierno y cerca de las diez de la noche, descalzo.

— ¡No tienes zapatos! — Una delgada línea se formó en la mitad de su frente, como si no entendiera lo que le decía, bajó la mirada hacia sus pies y pareció darse cuenta del por qué de mi comentario.

— ¿Estás bien? — ¿¡Que si estaba bien?!

— ¡Eres tú quien está descalzo! — Una tímida sonrisa capaz de curar el cáncer de lo hermosa que era apareció en su rostro, negando imperceptiblemente, sin soltarme.

—Estás en shock, Bella— Después de que dijo esas palabras, mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme más en pie y caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

*Esta línea la saqué del libro "El cuaderno de Maya" de Isabel Allende, una increíble escritora Chilena que me encanta como escribe, la primera vez que leí el libro fue la primera frase que se me quedó.

* * *

_Estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo proyecto, quizás el último que tengan de mí, así que les pido su opinión y sus puntos de vista._

_Para los que leyeron "Esperanza" y leyeron la nota que les dejé al principio del capítulo les dije que posiblemente deje FF, es muy probable, debo continuar, pero esta historia me ha estado acosando los últimos días y ya llevo siete capítulos, así que sus comentarios me ayudarán mucho, ya hasta tengo planeado un final, PERO, también tengo otras dos historias que espero las pueda subir, o al menos terminar las que ya tengo en la página y están inconclusas._

_Les comento rápido sobre esta historia, serán capítulos cortitos, creo que la mayoría no llegan ni a las dos mil palabras, pero trataré de que sean lo más fáciles de leer y muy bien estructurados, nada de faltas de ortografía ni nada por el estilo, quizás tenga unos veinte capítulos, más o menos, así que todo depende de estos días y de cómo tomen la historia. Sé que muchos no tienen tiempo para estar leyendo, pero espero que les agrade y me apoyen tanto como siempre._

_Les mando muchos besos y feliz martes, An_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya despertó? ¿Por qué no me llamaron antes? —escuché la inconfundible voz de mi madre a lo lejos, parecía como si un velo espeso me cubriera los sentidos, lo único que me parecía real era el dolor de mi cabeza, eso sí que lo sentía.

¿La voz de mi madre siempre había sido así de chillona? Parecía que se había tragado uno de esos juguetes para perros.

—Bella, bebé, estoy aquí, mami está contigo— ¡Argh! Cómo odiaba que hablara de esa manera, no lo había hecho cuando tenía cinco años y me habría gustado medianamente, ahora que ya tenía veintidós años se le ocurría hacerlo y me ponía los nervios de punta.

—Mamá— mi voz sonó pastosa y bastante molesta, pero no pareció notarlo, siguió hablando y hablando como si tuviera dos años y apenas comprendiera lo que me dijera.

—Oh, bebé, mi pobre nenita, tan torpe siempre— canturreó más cerca de mi oído, quise resoplar y rodar los ojos, pero el dolor de mi cabeza podía conmigo.

—Renee, por favor, fue un gran golpe el que tuvo, deberías dejar que descansara. — La suave voz de Ángela, en comparación con la de mi madre, fue un real alivio, pero no era precisamente su voz la que quería escuchar, quería volver a escuchar la aterciopelada voz de aquel hombre, ¿Quién era él? ¿Había sido real? ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿¡Y qué hacía Renee en mi habitación!?

Ángela había hablado de un gran golpe, ¿Finalmente el auto sí me había arrollado y en delirio de dolor había alucinado con aquel ser hermoso? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? ¿Quién me había llevado a mi casa? Por seguro estaba en mi casa porque si no, el inconfundible olor de antiséptico de un hospital ya habría hecho sangrar mi nariz.

Logré articular un gruñido de dolor que terminó con los reclamos de mi madre por no haberle informado inmediatamente de mi estado.

—Tranquila, Bella, descansa. — Era la tierna voz de mi amiga, terminando por cualquier manera la perorata de mi histérica madre.

—De todas formas, ¿Quién es ese súper modelo que se niega a ir? — En el tono de voz de mi madre había cierta molestia pero también ese tipo de admiración infantil que tenía cuando algo le gustaba, como si fuera un gatito viendo un canario suculento.

—No lo sé. — Fue la simple respuesta de mi amiga, pero también había cierto tono soñador en su voz relajada.

¡Él estaba aquí, no había sido un sueño, ni una alucinación! ¿Dónde estaba? Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, tenía tantas preguntas, para empezar, ¿Cómo rayos sabía mi nombre y cómo había llegado a mi lado cuando ese auto estaba por aplastarme? ¿Por qué se había quedado y cómo había abierto mi apartamento? Porque seguramente él era quien me había llevado, ¿o no?

—Sabremos algo en cuanto Bella se despierte. — declaró Renee, con eso volví a sumirme en la inconsciencia.

* * *

—Esta chica es increíble— Quise despertarme completamente, levantarme, o por lo menos abrir los ojos y poder ver a mi hermano. Emmett estaba ahí, a mi lado, su voz me era inconfundible, ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿Y Renee?, mi hermano y mi madre apenas podía verse el uno al otro unos cuantos minutos sin que él comenzara a reclamarle por habernos abandonado y casarse con un tipo veinte años menor y mi madre comenzara a llorar a mares por tres días.

Más y más preguntas, todas iban y venían, unas respecto a mi estado, otras respecto a Emmett, y otras…respecto al desconocido, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre, pero esperaba poder verlo, ¿él seguía aquí? ¿O se había cansado de esperar a que regresara de mi estado casi vegetal?

—Tú lo has dicho— ¡Charlie! ¡Mi padre también estaba aquí! ¿Qué rayos?Ahora estaba completamente segura de que Renee no estaba cerca, ella no podía estar cerca de los dos hombres que una vez protagonizaron su vida sin desmayarse y tener un ataque de histeria — Menos de tres meses y ha estado en el hospital ya siete veces.

—Ocho, contando la vez que ese gato casi le saca el ojo. — Mierda, mi padre y mi hermano habían estado más al pendiente de mí de lo que imaginaba, ¿De verdad llevaban la cuenta de los accidentes que había tenido?

—Esa no me la contó. — Replicó mi padre, con cierto tono de reproche.

—Estoy preocupado por ella, Charlie— La voz de mi hermano llegó a mis oídos medianamente rota, ¡Oh, Emmett! , realmente quise levantarme y abrazar al enorme hombre que tenía por hermano.

—Y yo, ¿Has hablado con el chico?

Dejé de escuchar, a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de escuchar sobre "el chico", la neblina espesa que me mantenía callada y tranquila, aunque definitivamente no lo estaba, volvió a apoderarse de mí. ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Estaba harta, increíblemente cansada, aunque había estado dormida desde no sé cuándo, mi familia entera había estado ahí, observándome y hablando de mí como si yo estuviera en estado de coma o algo parecido, y todos hablaban de aquel hombre, pero él nunca se aparecía, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Por qué no aparecía?

—Debes estar muy cansada. — ¡Sí! ¡Era él! , su voz parecía preocupada pero seguía siendo igual de musical y profunda como la recordaba, era él y seguía ahí, esperando a que regresara de donde fuera que estuviera.

Quise hablar, moverme, lo que fuera. Logré sacar un quejido de mi pecho, que me desagrado por completo, pero al menos era una señal de vida.

—No te fuerzas, Bella, fue un golpe muy duro, lamento no haber podido evitarlo. — Había una gran frustración en su voz, tristeza y preocupación, ¿Por qué? Me golpeaba en la cabeza más veces de las que se podía imaginar, y seguía comprobando la teoría de mi madre, tenía una cabeza bastante dura, aunque, al parecer, sí había sido un golpe bastante duro.

—Duerme. — Susurró en mi oído.

Parecía que sus palabras eran como una clave para mi cerebro, tan sólo un susurro y yo volvía a la neblina oscura.

Sólo quería verlo, ¿Eso era demasiado pedir? Quería saber qué rayos estaba pasando, y quería saberlo ya, al menos agradecerle que me haya salvado y sólo hubiera conseguido un golpe en la cabeza en lugar de la muerte segura que se me venía, pero al parecer, no iba a poder ser, o al menos no esa noche, o día, o lo que fuera.

Iba seguir dormida, ¡Genial!

* * *

_Parece ser que ni Bella ni nosotras nos vamos a enterar de quién es el personaje que la salvo aun, ni modos._

_¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? Estaremos por aquí en un ritmo diario, si así les parece bien._

_Quiero agradecerle a_jupy _por su review, siempre tan alentadora en todas mis__ historias._

Anitamarie,jupy, Izayoi, Karen de Pattinson, yorelina, CaroZapXD,_También les agradezco sus alertas y favoritos, son un amor. Y a todos los lectores invisibles, también les agradezco su presencia, aunque si se hicieran notar podría agregarlos a los agradecimientos, saben que sin ustedes estas historias no podrían ser lo que son._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo pronto._

_Besos, An_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Capítulo tres.**

—Abre los ojos, dormilona. — Me llamó una voz dulce y baja, que parecía un bálsamo para mi cabeza, aun me sentía mareada, eso era seguro, pero la neblina de mi cabeza ya no estaba y el dolor ya había remetido.

— ¿Qué hora es? — conseguía decir con voz pastosa y ronca, mientras intentaba mover mis agarrotados músculos, definitivamente había dormido mucho.

—Las cinco y media— dijo, guau, cinco y media, ¿De qué día, seguiría siendo viernes?

— ¿Qué día es hoy? — Moría por un vaso de agua, sentía un terrible sabor en la boca también.

—Nueve de Diciembre. — Bien, había dormido por tres días enteros. — Dormiste casi tres días— De eso ya me había dado cuenta, quise decirle pero sentía la boca de papel.

— ¿Ya despertó? — Era la voz de Ángela, intenté abrir mis ojos pero aun los sentía muy pesados.

—Le traje un poco de agua— susurró, pude sentir el brazo fuerte del hombre en mi cabeza y el frío cristal del vaso contra mis labios, el agua pasó directo a mi garganta, dándole el alivio que necesitaba.

Me terminé el agua y traté nuevamente de abrir mis ojos, necesitaba desesperadamente verlo.

La cegadora luz de la mañana hizo que volviera a cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, pero volvía a hacer el intento, sólo un poco más. Moviendo mis pestañas como las alas de un colibrí, pude al fin abrir los ojos, dejé de fijarme en el sol de la mañana, para ver al increíble hombre que seguía sosteniéndome por los hombros.

—Hola— su deslumbrante sonrisa hizo opacar la luz de la habitación, eran unos dientes perfectos y blancos.

—Hola…esto…amm… — dudé— ¿Quién eres tú? — Me sentí estúpida en el mismo momento que dejé salir esa pregunta de mis labios, pero él sonrió aun más, si era posible.

—Soy Ed— Ed, su nombre era tan peculiar, sólo dos letras, Ed, a pesar de eso era muy…bonito.

— ¿Cómo me conoces, Ed? — Sentí un leve estremecimiento de placer al pronunciar su nombre en voz alta.

—Yo siempre he estado contigo, Bella, todo este tiempo, cuidándote. — ¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Cuánto era eso exactamente? ¿Me habían estado siguiendo y yo no me había dado cuenta?

— ¿Por qué? — Quise que mi voz sonara molesta, ofendida, sorprendida, pero resultó sonar simplemente curiosa.

—Porque es mi deber. — Fue su simple respuesta, como si le hubiera vuelto a preguntar la hora.

—Ah.

¿Su deber? ¿Acaso Emmett y Charlie, en su terrible preocupación por mi tendencia a los accidentes habían contratado a un guardaespaldas? No, no era probable, por mucho que me amaran, sus salarios de policías no les permitían tener ese tipo de lujos, por mucho que quisieran.

—Sé que estás confundida, y te lo explicaré todo en su debido momento, por ahora, debes comer. — Como siempre, parecía que sus palabras tenían un efecto inmediato en mí porque mi estomago comenzó a hacer un fuerte y vergonzoso gruñido, confirmando sus palabras.

Me levanté siendo consciente de que vestía uno de mis más infantiles pijamas, pero decidí ignorar el hecho y sólo sonrojarme hasta la médula, Ed vestía la misma camisa blanca, pero unos pantalones mucho menos gastados, y bendito sea el señor, llevaba unos tenis.

Antes de que pudiéramos avanzar un poco más, Charlie entró como huracán a mi habitación, con una pálida Angela detrás, viendo culpable.

—Isabella— Mi padre estaba molesto, y mucho.

—Hola, papá— saludé sin que notara el temblor en mi voz, Charlie se veía furibundo, las aletas de su nariz se dilataban y su piel, generalmente blanca, estaba coloreada de rojo.

—Jefe Swan— la voz de Ed atrajo la atención de mi padre un momento, hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Necesito hablar con Bella— comencé a morder mi labio en una clara señal de nervios, pocas veces había visto a mi papá tan molesto— A solas.

Era la clara señal de que Ed debía irse, eso me puso más nerviosa aun. Él dudó un poco, me dedicó una última sonrisa de aliento, y salió. Lo seguí con la vista hasta que cerró la puerta suavemente, era el momento de enfrentar a mi padre.

Contrario a todo lo que imaginé que pasaría, Charlie me abrazó, muy fuerte.

—Papá.

—Ahora, escúchame bien, Isabella— me separó de él y acomodó su camisa de franela, no llevaba su uniforme de policía, lo que me hacía imaginar cuánto tiempo llevaba en Seattle— En el momento en que me vuelva a enterar de que sufres un solo accidente, volverás a Forks.

Aquello me sorprendió, ¿Charlie me haría regresar a su casa?

—Papá, sé que te preocupé, pero estoy…— me detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar.

—No voy a discutir, Isabella— seguía usando el nombre completo— Un tobillo torcido, dos diferentes esguinces en la muñeca, una luxación de tobillo, dos cortadas profundas en la planta del pie, un accidente con un gato, un golpe en el dedo meñique que te llevó al hospital y hace tres días casi te atropellan, ¡Todo en menos de tres meses! — Mientras enumeraba con sus dedos mis diversos accidentes, el tono rojo de su cara se volvía más y más encendido.

Bueno, sí, era torpe, eso ya lo sabía él, lo del auto había llevado mi torpeza a un nuevo nivel, pero no era para tanto.

—Estaré bien, Char… papá, seré más cuidadosa, te lo prometo— me miró un momento evaluando mi decisión.

—Ya veremos— solté el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darme cuenta, más relajada— En cuanto a… ¿tu amigo? — ¿Mi amigo? Me sonrojé, ¿eso realmente era Ed? Tampoco podía decirle a mi padre que más que mi amigo, era una clase de acosador que tenía como misión protegerme, según sus palabras.

— ¿Qué hay con él? — mi padre volvió a su actitud de "policía intimidante" que siempre adoptaba cuando quería saber algo de la vida de sus hijos.

— ¿Te respeta? — saqué todo el aire de golpe, ¡Charlie!

—Por supuesto que sí, papá, apenas nos conocemos— los ojos, de por sí pequeños de mi padre se achicaron aun más, increíblemente, me sentí intimidada.

—Quiero que vayas con cuidado, Bella— bueno, al menos el nombre completo se había ido— Eres aun muy joven… y tú sabes que…un embarazo no planeado…— lo corté cuando comenzó a ir por ese camino.

— ¡Papá! — ambos estábamos completamente sonrojados, ¿cómo se atrevía a querer darme "la charla" a estas alturas de mi vida? ¿Qué decirle a Charlie para que dejara el tema de lado y se convenciera de que sabía lo que hacía? Para mi mala suerte, sólo había una forma. — Soy virgen, papá, ¿de acuerdo?— solté tan rápido como pude, Charlie pareció entenderlo y también cortó por lo sano con nuestra conversación.

—Bien…es…— comenzó a tartamudear— Bueno saberlo— ¿En que nos habíamos metido? Ahora quería que ese auto regresara y me arrollara de verdad.

—Bella— en ese instante amaba a Angela con todo mi corazón por su interrupción.

—Angie— le sonreí realmente agradecida, de la que me había salvado.

—La comida está lista— anunció, tan rápido como había llegado mi padre, se había ido.

—Cuídate, Bells— se despidió de mí en la entrada del pequeño apartamento en el que vivía— Te quiero, pequeña— me dio un corto beso en la frente y salió, esa misma tarde regresaba a Forks suponía, donde pertenecía.

—Lo haré, papá, conduce con cuidado.

Me volteé sólo para ver a Angela tomando sus cosas y viéndome como ella solía hacerlo cada vez que hacía algo malo.

—Yo también tengo que irme, Bella, cuídate mucho y por el trabajo no te preocupes, hablaremos después. — Intuía a qué se refería con eso.

—Gracias por estar conmigo, Angie, te veré después. — Nos abrazamos brevemente, ella era un poco más alta que yo con sus tacones, así que me plantó un beso en la coronilla también, todo el mundo era más alto que yo.

—Alice llamó— Las palabras de Ed me dejaron helada mientras veía a mi amiga irse.

Maldición, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a mi prima, el único pariente que tenía además de mi hermano y mis padres? Seguramente ellos no le habían dicho nada de mi accidente, eso probablemente la habría vuelto loca.

Suspiré, debatiéndome entre llamar a mi loca y controladora prima o comer, un fuerte gruñido de mi estomago le dio la victoria a la segunda opción.

Ed apartó una de las sillas de la encimera para que pudiera sentarme, colocó un plato rebosante de comida, todo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Comí como lo que era, una chica después de tres días sin probar alimento alguno, no sabía si era por estar famélica o Ángela había realmente había mejorado sus habilidades culinarias, pero estaba delicioso.

—Angela se ha superado, no sabía que podía cocinar así— Ed me miraba divertido, mientras se removía incómodo en la pequeña silla en la que estaba sentado.

—He cocinado yo. — Me quedé con la boca abierta, a mi protector-salvador-acosador había que agregarle además chef.

—Gracias— susurré muy bajo, sonrojándome, él asintió y retiró el plato que había dejado para comenzar a lavarlo, iba a protestar cuando el teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar frenéticamente.

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero sólo con una persona sonaba así mi teléfono, Alice.

Armándome de valor y lanzándole otra mirada a Ed, quien tenía una ligera mueca en su cara, me levanté y contesté.

—Diga— hablé vacilante, el estruendo no se hizo esperar.

—_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ¿¡cómo te atreves a desaparecer por tres días sin mandar ni siquiera un mensaje?! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? No contestas mis llamadas y para colmo tu padre no me dice por qué está en la ciudad, ni me comunica contigo, ni me da razones de ti_— A veces me sorprendía todo el aire que los pequeños pulmones de mi prima podían contener.

— _¿¡Y bien?!_ — bramó de nuevo, al no recibir contestación de mi parte.

—Si me dejaras hablar podría explicártelo todo, Alice. — La escuché suspirar al otro lado de la línea, así que comencé.

—Tuve un accidente— antes de que pudiera comenzar de nuevo, la corté. — No fue nada grave, Alice, en realidad sólo un golpe, estuve en cama por tres días así que no pude llamarte, lo siento de verdad.

— _¿Por qué estaba mi tío contigo si no fue nada grave?_ — maldición, Alice "la espía" entraba en acción.

—Avisaron a Angela y creyó que era algo serio, por eso lo llamó, pero de verdad no fue nada.

—_Estás mintiendo. _— La seguridad con que me acusó hizo que me encogiera instintivamente, no me había dado cuenta que Edward estaba a mi lado hasta que sentí su mano en mi espalda, se le veía ceñudo y muy serio, sus ojos verdes refulgían con un brillo que me hizo estremecer.

—No estoy mintiendo, de verdad Alice, créeme.

—_Estoy yendo hacia tu casa, me estás ocultando algo, Isabella._ — Pues claro que le estaba ocultando algo, no iba a decirle por teléfono que tenía un acosador con complejo de súper héroe- guardaespaldas que además se encontraba justo a mi lado, y era completamente hermoso.

—Te espero aquí. — sólo pude susurrar, la cólera de Alice sumada a la presencia de Ed podían con mis nervios.

—_Más te vale que no sea nada serio, Isabella._ — Me dieron ganas de gruñir al seguir escuchando mi nombre completo con ese tono de superioridad que ella tenía, sólo era un año y medio mayor que yo, por todos los cielos.

—Nos vemos pronto.

No me respondió, Alice estaba molesta, mucho más que Charlie, me atrevía a aventurar.

— ¿Ella es segura? — la voz de Ed era dura, muy seria. Dejé el teléfono en su lugar, mirándolo raro, se veía extremadamente tenso, casi molesto.

— ¿Alice? — asintió, rígido. — Por supuesto que sí, es mi prima— me parecía absurdo que estuviera preocupado porque Alice pudiera lastimarme.

—Parecía molesta, ¿te amenazó? — me dieron ganas de reír, pero su rostro me aconsejaba mejor no hacerlo.

—Alice me amenaza cada dos por tres, es inofensiva, nos queremos con locura— le aseguré, la figura de Ed se relajó medianamente.

—Bien, pero la estaré vigilando. — Quise responder algo, decirle que en realidad ella era la que debería vigilarlo a él, él era el acosador, pero el timbre de mi puerta me interrumpió.

Abrí la puerta, temerosa, tenía una leve idea de quién podía ser, pero esperaba que no fuera ella. Al abrir por completo me encontré con una Alice igual de perfecta que siempre, y más enojada que nunca.

* * *

_Hola preciosas, (y preciosos si hay). ¿Cómo ven? ¿Les está gustando? A mí todo esto de "Ed" ya me está intrigando demasiado, veremos qué pasa el próximo capítulo, Alice está molesta._

_Quiero agradecerle a_**Izayoi, namy33, Jupy**_ por sus dulces reviews, en verdad los aprecio mucho, chicas._

_También quiero agradecer a_ **namy33, Jeimy Alexandra, **_por sus alertas y favoritos._

_Y a todos los lectores invisibles, también les mando muchos besos, pero saben que me gustaría mucho más conocerlos y agregarlos a la gran pandilla que estamos armando._

_Nos estamos leyendo en el capítulo de mañana (y en sus increíbles coments) les mando muchos besos, feliz jueves!_

_An._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro.**

—Ahora dime qué me ocultas, Isabella— Alice entró en mi apartamento como un huracán clasificación cinco, echando chispas por los ojos y exigiendo respuestas al instante.

Se veía tan perfecta como siempre, su fina figura enfundada en ropa de diseñador y sobre unos tacones enormes que me romperían hasta el alma, el cabello perfectamente arreglado y el maquillaje inmaculado, una belleza romana dispuesta a gobernar.

—Aun no puedo creer que no me hayas contestado ninguna de las cincuenta y cinco llamadas que…— La perorata de mi prima fue cortada al instante en que su mirada se topó con Ed, imponente en toda su sencillez, en medio de mi pequeña sala de estar.

—Ahora veo cuál fue el accidente que tuviste— los ojos verde-aceituna de Alice brillaron en mi dirección con picardía antes de volver a posarse sobre Edward.

—Soy Alice Brandon, prima de Bella— se presentó cortésmente, mientras le tendía su mano a Ed y éste la tomaba amablemente, sin romper la máscara de seriedad que tenía, ¿de verdad seguía creyendo que mi prima era peligrosa? ¡Pero si apenas medía un metro con cincuenta sin los tacones!

Aunque no me miraba, podía ver todas las tuercas y tornillos saltando en la cabeza de Alice, y aquel brillo coqueto en sus ojos al mirarme sólo me había alertado más.

—Ed— se presentó él, apartando su mano y mirándome directamente a los ojos, consiguiendo cortarme la respiración.

Traté de serenarme lo más que pude y recordar cómo se movía mi boca, en alguna parte de mi cerebro debía seguir existiendo neuronas que funcionaran.

—Ed— lo llamé, Alice no dejaba de mirarnos intercaladamente, a saber qué estaba pensando, pero la fría expresión de él no me ayudaba tampoco— ¿Podrías dejarnos solas un minuto? — pedí tímidamente, entrecerró sus ojos e hizo una mueca, pero asintió, mandándole una mirada de advertencia a la enana que ella prefirió ignorar.

—Estaré afuera. — declaró, asentí mientras Alice y yo lo mirábamos salir.

—Oh- por- Dios— medio chilló en cuanto Ed ya no pudo escucharnos— Si me hubieses dicho que ESO— comenzó, haciendo la figura alta de Edward con las manos en el aire— Era lo que te había pasado, primita, no me hubiera preocupado tanto, es claro que estabas en buenas manos, ¡y qué manos! El chico está para morirse, creo que le gana a todos los modelos de Armani y mira que conozco a muchos— el parloteo de Alice comenzaba a marearme, así que la tuve que cortar en seco cuando comenzó a alabar sus marcados bíceps.

—Alice, deja de decir tanta tontería, apenas lo conozco— ella me miró intrigada, sentándose en el sofá de tres plazas que tenía y palmeando su lado para que me sentara, suspiré derrotada y dejé que empezara con su interrogatorio, a estas alturas no sé a quién prefería, si a mi padre o a Alice.

— ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

—En mi accidente, hace tres días.

— ¿Dónde lo conociste?

—En el accidente— Alice bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Ya me lo dijiste, pero dónde, ¿en la ambulancia, en el hospital, antes del accidente? — negué con la cabeza, no muy segura de querer seguir con eso.

—En el accidente, él estaba ahí cuando ocurrió, él…me rescató. — dije sonrojándome.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—Justo cuando el auto iba a arrollarme…

— ¿¡Estuviste a punto de ser atropellada?! — Gritó saltando en su lugar, sí, eso era lo que temía, me encogí en mi lugar, sin poder responder— ¡Bella! — Me reprendió— Ahora entiendo por qué estaba aquí mi tío.

—No hagas tanto drama, de eso ya se ha encargado Renee.

— ¿Mi tía estuvo aquí también? — Preguntó incrédula, asentí— Ahora sí la armaste en grande, Isabella Marie

— ¿Quieres que termine de contarte o no? — asintió e hizo un ademan de cerrar su boca con un candado, cómo si ella pudiera quedarse callada alguna vez.

—Iba por la calle caminando, no lo vi, te juro que no lo vi— dije intentando defenderme, ella sólo rodó los ojos— De repente noté la luz cegadora de los faros y después, de la nada, él estaba encima de mí, alejándome del auto.

La boca de Alice formaba un perfecta "O" de lo grande que estaba.

— ¿Apareció de la nada?

—Al parecer no tan de la nada— su ceño se frunció— Me dijo que lleva cuidándome "todo" este tiempo.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? — Preguntó bufando, me encogí de hombros, era la misma pregunta que yo tenía desde que me lo había confesado.

—Dijo que me lo explicaría todo, en su momento— ella volvió a bufar, tan confundida como yo.

—Así que este tipo, completamente apuesto y sexy, está cuidando de ti— sus cejas comenzaron a alzarse sugestivamente.

—Sí, Alice, este tipo completamente apuesto y sexy, y además potencialmente peligroso y el cual ha estado siguiéndome durante ve tú a saber cuánto tiempo, está cuidando de mí.

—Vamos, Bella, si quisiera hacerte daño sólo habría dejado que te arrollara ese auto. — Dijo con un tono de superioridad que dejaba en claro "no seas absurda".

En eso tenía razón, pero también estaba la cuestión, ¿por qué no dejó que lo hiciera? Alice leyó la pregunta en mi rostro tan fácilmente como cuando éramos niñas.

— ¿Te dijo por qué lo hizo? — Me alcé de hombros de nuevo.

—Dijo que era su deber.

— ¿Su deber? — Repitió, lo que sea que fuera a decir después iba a ser una locura, estaba completamente segura— ¡Oh, Bella! Eso es absolutamente romántico— sí, una locura.

—Claro, Alice, porque el sueño de toda chica es que un demente la siga por doquier esperando a que un auto la aplaste para salvarla de la muerte segura.

—Bueno, es un tanto bizarra la situación— aceptó finalmente— Pero debes admitir que tiene su toque romántico.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos llamaron, Ed asomó tímidamente su cabeza en la entrada, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro y no podía verse más adorable, Alice reprimió un suspiro y se levantó como un resorte.

—Ya que me he asegurado de que estás sana y salva— hizo énfasis en la palabra "salva" lanzando una mirada de reojo a Edward— Puedo irme tranquila, pero no vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿de acuerdo, Bella Swan?

Se acercó a mí, abrazándome y levantándome con ella, yo no era mucho más alta, apenas quince centímetros que casi nunca se notaban debido a sus tacones de vértigo.

—Cuando te lo explique todo me cuentas, quiero detalles. — Me susurró, cuidando de que no se notara— Llámame para que podamos salir en cuanto estés recuperada, y trae a Angie contigo, es encantadora— dijo guiñándome un ojo, sabiendo lo cotilla que era mi amiga, casi tanto como ella.

—Seguro, Al, conduce con cuidado, nunca sabes cuando una chica despistada como yo puede atravesarse en tu camino— mi prima rió alegremente, pero al parecer a Ed no le pareció muy graciosa mi broma.

—Cariño, tú no eres despistada, eres torpe que es muy diferente— hice una mueca, controlando mi impulso de hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo medio— Hasta pronto, Ed. — se despidió amable.

Mi prima salió rumbo a su auto desfilando graciosamente con las trampas mortales que hacía pasar por zapatos.

—Parece agradable— susurró Ed, muy cerca de mi oído, ¿qué tenía en contra del espacio personal? No era que me molestara, todo lo contrario, me hacía sentir un entumecimiento por todo el cuerpo que era lo que comenzaba a incomodarme.

—Lo es, yo la adoro, aunque esté completamente chiflada— sonrió de lado provocando que mi corazón se detuviera un milisegundo para comenzar a bombear muchas más sangre de la normal y mandar un tono rojizo a mis mejillas.

—Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme— susurró, ¿habría estado escuchándonos? ¡Qué vergüenza! Me mordí el labio, insegura y asentí.

—Entonces entremos, no quiero que te resfríes.

Entré de nuevo a la calidez de mi apartamento, seguida muy de cerca por él, me dejé caer otra vez en el sofá donde me encontraba antes y él se sentó en frente de mí, en una mesita vieja y despostillada de madera que crujió ante su peso, pero no se movió.

—Bien, tú dirás.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos y evitando sus penetrantes ojos verdes, rebusqué en mi cabeza y solté la primera pregunta que vino a mi mente.

— ¿Eres una clase de acosador que intenta asesinarme?

Quise golpearme el trasero con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, ¿cómo preguntaba aquello? Su mandíbula estaba aun más cuadrada que antes, de lo fuerte que la apretaba, su respiración se había vuelto pesada, y sus ojos, ¡sus ojos! Estaban negros, completamente, nunca había visto semejante color, y parecían enojados, mucho, pero sobre todo, dolidos.

—Bella— dijo con voz contenida, haciéndome temblar— Quiero que entiendas una cosa— sus palabras salían pausadas y muy bajas— Yo nunca, jamás, te haría daño. Tu vida va antes que la mía, vale más que mi existencia y la de cualquier otro.

Estaba segura como que el agua moja, que Alice estaría saltando de emoción en este momento, jurando que esas habían sido las palabras más románticas que jamás hubiera escuchado.

Pero yo era un caso aparte, él había sonado tan serio, tan convencido, me había dejado pasmada, no podía mover ni un solo musculo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Apenas pude susurrar aquellas tres palabras, su cuerpo se destensó sólo un poco, una sonrisa pequeña se asomó entre sus labios y suspiró.

—Yo soy tu ángel guardián, Bella.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo chicas, ¿se esperaban esto? Yo sí, es por eso que la historia se llama como se llama, en este caso, les voy a pedir encarecidamente que me digan lo que opinan respecto a la trama, ¿les gusta la idea o la encuentran un poco fantasiosa? La verdad el género es "supernatural" así que no pueden culparme de no haberles advertido, bueno, en fin, aquí está el capítulo CUATRO._

_Como siempre les agradezco con el corazón a quienes dejaron sus increíbles y hermosos reviews:_**Izayoi, isa28, namy33, AnaMa9507, jupy, **_estamos formando una hermosa familia._

_A mis lectores invisibles también les quiero agradecer, el número de visitas es increíble gracias a ustedes, TENGO LECTORES DE FRANCIA, Bonjour mes amies du France. También de Estados Unidos, Hello everyone!. Mis lectores de México (por supuesto) Chile, Bolivia, Colombia y toda Latinoamerica, los adoro! _

_Besos para todos, An._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Capítulo cinco.**

— ¿Mi qué? — pregunté con voz ahogada.

—Tu ángel guardián— repitió entre divertido y serio, viéndome directo a los ojos.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? — pregunté después de salir de la sorpresa, tenía unas enormes ganas de comenzar a reír frenéticamente, ¿cómo se le ocurría semejante mentira? Pero hace un momento había sonado tan seguro, por lo menos sabía que no iba a lastimarme, entonces, ¿por qué mentir? — Ed, dime la verdad, ¿quién eres?

—Bella— mi nombre entre sus labios sonó como una caricia, en realidad, sus manos sí estaban alrededor de mis brazos, tomándolos con firmeza pero gentilmente. — Soy tu ángel guardián.

¿Cómo creerle? A pesar de que sonaba tan seguro y sus palabras llenas de verdad, aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza, en realidad, su belleza sí no era de este mundo, pero de verdad, ¿un ángel?, más concretamente, ¿mi ángel?

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — susurré, mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos, ese verde que no era mortal y brillante aunque la luz no estuviera dando sobre ellos, ¿sería posible? — Estás hablando en serio. — sentencié, después de observarlo unos minutos más, él sólo asintió.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — dije más sorprendida y confusa que antes.

—Los ángeles están conectados con tu mundo más de lo que crees, Bella— me aseguró, su sonrisa era dulce, más dulce de lo que jamás hubiera visto, aquel ser tan bello, que hasta dolía verlo.

— ¿Hay más como tú?

—Sí, hay más como yo, allá afuera.* — No sabía si estaba entrando en estado de shock, más y más preguntas bullían en mi cabeza.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Todos son como tú? ¿Dónde están? ¿Pueden volar? ¿Conocen el cielo? — su risa musical cortó mi borbote de preguntas.

—Tranquila, Bella, respira— tome una gran bocanada de aire, aun no entendía cómo Alice podía hablar de la manera que lo hacía, yo por poco me ahogaba— Vamos pregunta por pregunta— asentí, instándolo a continuar.

— ¿Cómo? — Repitió, pensó un poco— Es diferente para cada uno de nosotros, algunos de nosotros nunca entran al mundo terrenal, otros nunca lo abandonan, algunos ángeles son creados y otros nacen siéndolo.

— ¿Tú?

—No tenía planeado entrar, pensé que podría protegerte desde mi puesto, pero por lo visto no fue posible. — Me sonroje furiosamente— No recuerdo si yo he nacido o fui creado, sólo recuerdo que fui asignado a protegerte, y así lo he hecho. — lo pensé por un poco, ¿creado?

— ¿Quieres que continúe? — Asentí — ¿Dónde están? Realmente no lo sé, nos encontramos cada tanto, pero no nos buscamos entre sí, no venimos a socializar a la tierra, venimos a protegerlos.

De acuerdo, vienen a protegernos, ¿a todos los patosos como yo? Pero no exterioricé mi pregunta, dejé que continuara.

—Si con volar, te refieres a si tenemos alas— asentí de nuevo, viendo cómo su sonrisa se volvía irónica— No, no tenemos alas ni podemos volar— ahí tuve que detenerlo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que todos esos cuentos de los ángeles con sus halos y las alas es mentira?

—No exactamente— levanté una ceja, en señal de confusión— Sí tenemos halos sobre nuestras cabezas, así es como nos identificamos— por instinto levanté mis ojos sobre su cabeza, pero no había nada ahí— Sólo otros ángeles pueden verlo, Bella— dijo sonriendo al notar mi movimiento, obviamente, me sonrojé.

—El cielo…— Eso era lo que me intrigaba más, Renee nunca me había inculcado una religión en concreto, le gustaba, como ella le decía "experimentar", con varias, así que durante mi infancia y adolescencia la vi probando de toda clase, pero al morir mi abuela, y los padres de Alice, mi padre me había convencido de que todos ellos iban a un lugar mejor, al cielo.

—Es complicado de explicar, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, yo tampoco sé mucho sobre eso— asentí, con tanta información mi voz se había quedado medio perdida.

—Verás, Bella, no es que no exista algo llamado cielo, está sobre ti todo el tiempo— me dieron ganas de resoplar, pero me contuve y esperé a que continuara— El lugar al que nosotros vamos, es diferente, no lo llamamos cielo, es sólo uno de los tres estadios de la vida.

—No entiendo— hizo una mueca y rebuscó a su alrededor, encontró una libreta y un lápiz, con los que comenzó a dibujar.

—La tierra es uno de nuestros estadios, el primero— había dibujado tres capas, en la primera era un paisaje normal, con edificios y coches por doquier— En el primer estadio hay dos divisiones, el mundo material y el mundo practico, la mayoría de los ángeles se encuentra ahí, vigilando de sus protegidos, pero algunos, como ya te lo dije, bajamos al mundo material con los humanos.

— ¿Te conviertes en humano?

—No, Bella— contestó sonriente— Tomamos una forma humana al azar, pero no somos humanos, sólo somos un ángel más en la tierra— tuve que sonreír con él, aquella frase sonaba tan común, pero en realidad era literal.

— ¿Qué hay en los otros dos? — En la segunda capa no había dibujado nada, y en la tercera sólo había dibujado una estrella.

—En el segundo estadio las almas buscan, literalmente.

— ¿Buscan? — pregunté intrigada.

—Sí, verás— hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas— La vida no es más que un constante flujo de energía, Bella, esta energía se divide entre el primer estadio y el segundo, cuando estás en el mundo material, estás en un momento de renovación, acumulas experiencias y momentos que le dan a tu alma más energía.

— ¿Y en el segundo?

—Tu alma asimila todas esas experiencias y comienza a buscar el cuerpo humano que le permita realizar nuevas experiencias que llenen su energía, cuando el momento llega y ese cuerpo es hallado, regresan al mundo material.

No podía apartar mis ojos de él, su voz era como una música que me hipnotizaba, apenas había podido comprender la mitad de sus palabras, pero estaba fascinada.

— ¿Qué pasa en el último? — pregunté señalando la gran estrella.

—Cuando el alma de una persona queda completamente satisfecha, está en plenitud, así que su ángel y el alma ascienden.

— ¿A dónde?

—Al tercer estadio, Bella, es lo que tu llamarías "cielo".

— ¿El ángel asciende con él? — pregunté, él asintió con una mueca.

—Sí, pero no llegan al mismo lugar, hay privilegios que el alma humana goza y de los que los ángeles están vedados y por lo mismo no pueden estar juntos.

— ¿Cómo cuales? — Quise saber, realmente interesada.

—El amor, Bella, el amor es algo que un ángel nunca llegará a experimentar— sus ojos verdes brillaron con algo que me pareció tristeza, algo se removió en mi interior, no estaba segura de qué era, pero sí estaba segura de una cosa, no quería verlo triste.

—Lo lamento— susurré tan bajo como pude, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, disipando instantáneamente su pena.

—No lo hagas, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, es mi naturaleza, nosotros estamos aquí para proteger, no para amar.

— ¿Haz conocido a alguien que haya ascendido? — pregunté cambiando de tema, por alguna razón sus palabras me habían afectado más de lo que imaginé, él negó pensativo.

—No, pero se habla mucho sobre algunos, hubo un niño en una ocasión, muy talentoso, un prodigio de la música en su época, que al llegar su muerte simplemente ascendió. — ¿un niño? ¿Qué niño talentoso hubo en la historia?

— ¿Hablas de Mozart? — pregunté entre risas, ¿de verdad hablaba del compositor?

—Sí, creo que era él— para ese punto quise reírme histéricamente, pero ya no podía estar más sorprendida.

Me levanté de mi lugar, sentí repentinamente las piernas agarrotadas, quise dar un paso pero como era muy clásico en mí, trastabille y esperé por el próximo golpe que me dejaría otros tres días en cama, pero no sentí nada.

—Me alegro de haber aterrizado— susurró Ed en mi oído, esperé a que me colocara de nuevo en mis pies, pero me sorprendió tomándome en brazos y llevándome de nuevo a mi habitación— Creo que tienes muchas cosas que asimilar, descansa. — dijo colocándome en la cama y arropándome con las sábanas.

No pude protestar, no sabía en qué momento me había cansado tanto, pero posiblemente sí habían muchas cosas que debía pensar, sólo estaba segura sobre tres de estas, una, Ed era un ángel, dos, él estaba aquí para protegerme, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué, y tres, Alice jamás iba a creerme.

* * *

_Hola hermosas, ya estamos en el capítulo cinco y estoy muy emocionada, al parecer les está gustando, aunque hay más lectores invisibles de los que me gustaría, pero bueno...igual saben que los amo y si no supiera que están leyendo no continuaría esta historia._

_Quiero informarles algo rápido, el día de mañana (Domingo en México) es el día del padre, así que estaré festejando con mi papá y además es el cumpleaños de uno de mis primos, así que, no tendremos actualización el Domingo, lo lamento de verdad, pero por otra parte, no iba a actualizar el sábado, pero aquí está, así que todo puede pasar._

_Quiero saber qué les pareció, ¿les gustó? sé que está mus fantasioso pero desde un principio imaginé añadiendo esto a la historia, después lo entenderán ya verán._

_Como siempre mis agradecimientos a:_**isa28, jupy, **_por sus hermosos reviews, las adoro chicas._

_También agradezco__ a:_**grisAliceCullenSwan, isa28, **_por sus alertas y favoritos._

_Sin más, les deseo un feliz sábado, espero que les guste el capítulo, y les mando muchos besos._

_An._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Capítulo seis.**

Cuando volví a despertar, la luz de la tarde comenzaba a desaparecer, me levanté insegura de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana de mi habitación para abrir las cortinas de par en par, frente a mí el crepúsculo comenzaba.

Esa hora del día era mi preferida, aun no entendía por qué, pero desde muy pequeña recordaba escabullirme de las constantes charadas de mi prima y de mi hermano sólo para subir al techo (con mucha suerte de no matarme en el intento) y contemplar el juego de luces que traían consigo a la noche. Lo hacía siempre que podía y cuando el inclemente clima de Forks, o los nervios de mi madre, me lo permitían.

—Bella— llamó la voz más hermosa que recordaba haber escuchado en mi vida, aun sabiendo que Ed era un ángel, un ser que no pertenecía al mundo "material", como él le había llamado, su belleza continuaba sorprendiéndome, ahora sabía con toda certeza que no era posiblemente humano su color de ojos.

—Hola— una pequeña sonrisa se coló entre sus labios.

—He preparado la cena, ¿quieres comer? — al recordar el suculento desayuno que había preparado para mí mi estomago rugió, recientemente lo hacía mucho, supongo que era porque después de la muerte de mi abuela no había probado un alimento que no fuera preparado por mí misma.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Abrió la puerta para mí y me siguió hasta la cocina, donde estaba un muy elaborado platillo, pasta con setas, muy italiano.

—Gracias— volví a susurrar mientras devoraba la comida, él sonreía, en realidad, sonreía mucho, eso me recordó algo.

— ¿Por qué parecías tan molesto cuando llegó Alice? — su semblante cambió ligeramente pero lo recompuso al instante.

—Mi trabajo es protegerte y ella parecía una amenaza— dijo con tono serio.

—Alice es mi prima— le recordé, él hizo una mueca.

—Una prima que no tenía pensamientos muy amables sobre ti cuando habló con Ángela.

— ¿Pensamientos? — ¿Él había dicho que los pensamientos de Alice no habían sido amables? — Tú… ¿puedes leer la mente? — ¡Madre santa! Si así había sido, ¡Qué tanto había visto en mi cabeza!

—Sí, puedo leer la mente de todas las personas que me rodean, así puedo saber cuando alguien puede llegar a lastimarte— podía sentir el calor de mis orejas hasta mi cuello, no había tenido pensamientos muy amables sobre él cuando lo conocí— Bella— me llamó, tocando mi mano y haciendo que me sonrojara más, si era posible— Yo puedo leer la mente de cualquier persona, excepto la tuya.

Levanté mi mirada, que había dejado clavada en nuestras manos juntas, hasta sus verdes ojos que me miraban con intensidad.

— ¿Por qué? — se encogió de hombros, soltando mi mano y dejando una extraña sensación de entumecimiento en ella.

—Entre un ángel y su protegido debe haber confianza, pero no de esa manera, ningún ángel puede leer la mente de su protegido, no es algo que llamaríamos "ético".

Sonreí con él, todo aquello parecía un completo eufemismo, nada tenía sentido, ni lógica, mucho menos iba a tener ética.

—Supongo que es lógico. — dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Lo supones? — preguntó divertido, mientras retiraba mi plato y comenzaba a limpiarlo.

— ¿Tendría que darlo todo por sentado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo conocer a mi "ángel guardián"? — hice las comillas al aire, haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

—No tienes que dar nada por sentado, Bella, simplemente es lo que es, no intentes entenderlos, la vida, como lo que es en realidad, es muy compleja para comprenderla en su totalidad, tu propósito como persona es vivir, y mi propósito como ángel es cuidar de ti para que puedas hacerlo, eso es todo.

¿Cómo era capaz de simplificar todo aquello de esa manera? El cielo no era el cielo como tal, había un ser imposiblemente hermoso en mi cocina, lavando la vajilla sucia, diciéndome que su propósito en la vida, (que no es vida como tal, sino un flujo de energía constante y por el cual uno se la pasa cambiando de cuerpo), era protegerme para que en mi próxima vida llegara a ser sabrá él qué.

—Creo que volveré a la cama— anuncié levantándome débilmente de mi lugar, él asintió, penetrándome con esa mirada que ya se me estaba haciendo familiar, maldición, en cuanto Alice y Ángela me vieran iban a bombardearme con cientos de preguntas y yo no tenía ni idea de qué contestarles, apenas podía pensar en ello sin terminar desmayándome.

Como había dicho mi prima, ahora sí la había armado en grande.

Me cambié el pijama sucio, lavé mis dientes y me recosté, todo como una autómata, necesitaba pensar, y eso era lo último que quería hacer, esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Ed.

Un mensaje de texto me despertó a la mañana siguiente, era Alice.

"_Despierta, dormilona, espero que estés mejor y que tengas mucho que contarme, el viernes nos veremos, ya he quedado con Angie, en el café de siempre. Xoxo. A"_

Bufé, sólo yo podía tener como mejor amiga y prima a las mujeres más cotillas de Seattle, justamente yo, a quien le había caído encima su ángel guardián, genial, pensé con acritud.

Decidí contestarle lo más sencillo que pude, si no lo hacía seguramente estaría acosándome toda la tarde, pero si dejaba entrever mucho, también me acosaría hasta que le dijera toda la verdad, y no estaba muy segura de poder hacerlo en este momento.

Me cambié el pijama porque pasar casi una semana con ropa de cama comenzaba a incomodarme, más en la presencia constante de Ed, si es que seguiría constante, él había hablado de cuando los ángeles estaba aquí, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo era eso?

Levanté mi cabello en una coleta alta y busqué un suéter grueso que ponerme sobre la camisa de tirantes, el frío era cada vez más intenso en Seattle.

Al salir de mi habitación me quedé estática.

Sentada en mi destartalado sofá de una plaza, cortesía de mi abuela, se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, y eso que Alice me había arrastrado a varios desfiles de moda donde las mujer aplastaban mi precaria autoestima, bueno, ella ya le había dado el tiro de gracia.*

Tenía el cabello rubio y muy lacio, con un pequeño flequillo cubriéndole el rostro, era alta y con curvas por doquier, los labios rellenos, la nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, y los ojos, sus ojos eran de un azul perfecto, increíbles y brillantes, llevaba puesto un vestido de holanes y encaje blanco, con unas ligeras sandalias abiertas, ¡Sandalias en diciembre y en Seattle!

—Bella, el desayuno estará listo pronto— era Ed saliendo de la cocina, y luciendo completamente perfecto, llevaba una camisa ligera, negra con cuello de pico y unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, el cabello iba completamente despeinado, cubriéndole los ojos un poco, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, tan hermoso que hasta tenía ganas de llorar. ¡Madre Santa, otra vez no llevaba zapatos!

—Rose, ella es Bella, Bella ella es Rose— me presentó con la reina de las súper modelos, quien me sonreía divertida. ¡Mierda! Sus dientes eran aun más brillantes que sus ojos.

—Hola, Bella, es un gusto conocerte. — Ed desapareció de nuevo en la cocina, dejándome sola con la destructora de mi autoestima.

—El gusto es mío— le respondí, tomando su delicada mano, era tan suave como lo parecía, hacia que sintiera mis manos como dos lijas.

—Rose "aterrizó "ayer, espero que no te moleste que se quede aquí unos días, aun está arreglando los preparativos para su protegido— me informó él, asomándose apenas por la cocina.

¡Santa mierda! ¡Ella también era un ángel! "_puedo leer a mente de todas las personas que me rodean" _recordé las palabras de Ed, si ella también era un ángel, ella podía… Rosalie asintió a mis pensamientos, ¡Doble mierda! ¡Ella estaba leyendo mis pensamientos!

—Sí—confirmó mis pensamientos— Y te pediría que no maldijeras así, no es algo muy agradable de escuchar— su voz era suave, como unas campanillas, pero la dureza estaba implícita, ok, no más malas palabras.

—Eso espero, a Ed tampoco le gustaría mucho saber que maldices así en tu cabeza— sonrió satisfecha con la cara que había puesto, ella… ¿me estaba amenazando?

—Tómalo más como una advertencia, el que él no pueda leer tus pensamientos no significa que yo deba ocultárselos. — ¿Le iba a decir lo que estaba pensado sobre él?

—Por supuesto que no— me dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de darme confianza— Pero a ningún ángel le gusta estar escuchando ese tipo de palabras, y mucho menos en su protegido, o en mi caso, el protegido de un amigo. — ¿Un amigo? Pero Ed había dicho que no socializaban en la tierra.

—No lo hacemos—me aseguró— Pero esta es una excepción, ya que nuestros protegidos están relacionados, tu hermano tiene un alma muy intrépida— Me confió, como si fuera un gran secreto, ¿Emmett?

— ¿Eres el ángel de Emmett? — ella sólo asintió.

—El desayuno está listo, Bella. — me llamó Ed.

Rose tomó mi mano y me guió hasta la cocina, donde él ya había servido huevos revueltos, pan, leche, café, té, fruta, jugo y una pila de panques, pero sólo había un plato en la encimera.

— ¿No van a desayunar? — ambos se miraron y sonrieron, dejándome deslumbrada.

—Nosotros no comemos, ni dormimos, ni tenemos ninguna necesidad humana, Bella— respondió con dulzura Ed, en realidad yo ya había comido dos veces en frente de él y nunca lo había visto probar ni un solo bocado.

—Ah… está bien— me senté bajo la atenta mirada de ambos, Ed no dejaba de mirarme mientras que Rose parecía fascinada con mi comida, generalmente no comía así pero él era un excelente cocinero.

— ¿Por qué no estás con Emmett? — le pregunté a Rose entre bocado y bocado.

—Para cada ángel es diferente su aterrizaje, algunos, como Ed— dijo haciendo que éste sonriera, pero no apartó su mirada de mí— Llegan de improviso, otros como yo, planean cuidadosamente su llegada, y por supuesto, no todos le hablan tan abiertamente a su protegido sobre su naturaleza de ángel.

Sonaba un ligero tono de reproche en lo último, su mirada se había quedado fija en Ed pero él ni se inmutó, siguió observándome, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en mí.

— ¿Tú le dirás a Emmett? — pregunté centrando mi atención en la fruta que comía.

—No lo sé, Emmett puede llegar a ser…— sonreí y levanté mi rostro hacia Rose.

— ¿Inmaduro? — Inevitablemente los tres sonreímos.

—Un poco sensible, iba a decir— corrigió, ocultando su risa— Pero sí, también puede ser inmaduro— sonrió con afecto, podía notar en sus ojos un destello de dulzura al hablar de mi hermano, el mismo brillo que tomaban los ojos de Edward cuando me miraba a mí, ¿serían así todos los ángeles con sus protegidos? Era lo más probable.

—Bien, ¿nos vamos? — preguntó Rose, levantándose de la silla junto a mí y mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Estás lista, Bella? — Ed se estaba colocando los mismos tenis que había visto antes y me miraba con una sonrisa cálida.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunté, levantándome.

—Iremos a ver mi apartamento— dijo simplemente Rose.

* * *

***Es una expresión que se usa (al menos aquí en México) al decir que terminan por completo con algo.**

* * *

_Hola hermosas, ¿Cómo ven? Rose apareció y es un ángel (bastante lógico, no les parece?) Espero les esté agrandando esta historia tanto como a mí escribirla. Quiero confesarles algo, sé que en alguna que otra nota de mi historia "Esperanza" dije que tendría tiempo de escribir ahora que estoy de vacaciones, pero resulta que no podrá ser, he entrado a trabajar con una maestra de lenguaje que me ayudará muchísimo en mi carrera, así que es importante. Si he podido subirles este capítulo es porque he madrugado y no sé si pueda hacerlo siempre (también necesito un poco de horas de sueño) así que, si se retrasa la actualización, no me odien, será sólo por unos días, en lo que consigo un poco de tiempo para continuar escribiendo._

_Como siempre les agradezco sus hermosas y maravillosos reviews a:_**AnaMa9507, grisAliceCullenSwan, isa28, namy33, jupy.** _Ustedes saben cuánto las adoro chicas, son las mejores._

_También agradezco a:_**vampire girl1699. **_Por su alerta y favorito._

_Y a los lectores invisibles (que espero pronto dejen de serlo para que se unan a la lista de agradecimientos) le agradezco por visitar y leer esta historia que hago con mucho cariño._

_Les mando siempre un gran abrazo y muchos besos, feliz inicio de semana, An._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mí y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**Capítulo siete.**

Nos encontrábamos afuera de un edificio de tres pisos, rustico pero bien cuidado y totalmente pintoresco, era todo de piedra y las ventanas estaban enmarcadas en cuadros de madera, varias flores aun no se rendían ante el inclemente frío y le daban un toque aun más irreal, combinaba con las dos personas que venían junto a mí.

—Es muy bonito, Rose— le dije sinceramente, ella me dedicó una sonrisa adorable y se adelantó, parecía ser que el sonreír de manera irresistible era cosa de ángeles.

—Vamos dentro, hace frío y puedes resfriarte— me dieron ganas de rodarle los ojos a Ed.

De los tres yo era la más abrigada, ellos apenas llevaban unos suéteres que había encontrado en el fondo de mi armario; por el contario, yo llevaba un suéter más que ellos y una bufanda fuertemente atada a mi cuello, además de los guantes que evitaban me quedara sin un dedo, tenía la muy fina tendencia a volver mis manos en cubos de hielo en menos de dos minutos.

—Bella, nosotros no sentimos frío— me aclaró Rose, mientras abría la puerta del edificio y entrabamos a la cálida recepción, adentro estaba muy poco decorado, sólo lo justo.

—Lo suponía, pero están aparentando ser humano, ¿no? — Ambos asintieron— Los humanos se congelan si salen a las calles de Seattle en estas fechas con lo que ustedes llevan puesto.

—Descuida, Bella, después conseguiremos ropa de invierno— me aseguró Ed, con cuidado me quitó la bufanda, ahora que estábamos dentro que no había problema de que me "resfriara".

Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente mi cuello al quitarme la prenda, lo que me hizo estremecer ligeramente, pero igual se dio cuenta.

— ¿Aun tienes frío, Bella? — negué rápidamente, ocultando mi sonrojo de su vista, Rose estaba más delante de nosotros, subiendo por las escaleras, aun así pude ver una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, seguro había leído mis pensamientos.

Subimos los tres en silencio, estaba tratando por todos los medios de evitar pensar en el contacto de los dedos de Ed en mi cuello, con Rose cerca nada era seguro, ella se volteó a verme con los ojos medio entrecerrados, seguramente no le había gustado aquel comentario, negó con la cabeza levemente, pero no comentó nada más.

—Bien, llegamos— anunció con voz de soprano.

Nos detuvimos en la segunda planta, frente a una puerta blanca, la abrió con una de las llaves que llevaba.

El lugar era precioso, bastante más amplio que mi apartamento y mucho mejor iluminado, tenía una sala completamente tapizada, de color chocolate, la cocina, separada por una pared de la sala, un baño y dos habitaciones. Mi mente comenzó a hacer elucubraciones por sí sola, si tenía dos habitaciones, eso quería decir…

Mire instintivamente a Ed con el miedo pintado en mi rostro, ¿él se iría? ¿Viviría ahora aquí con Rosalie? ¿Dónde me dejaba eso a mí?

Él estaba contemplando los libros que se encontraban en un pequeño estante en la esquina de la sala, en cuanto sintió mi mirada se volteó hacia mí y me brindó una de esas dulces sonrisas que me hacían sentir como helado derritiéndose al sol.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó preocupado al ver mi rostro desencajado y acercándose a mí.

—Nada— dije negando y yendo hacia Rosalie, quien salía de la cocina.

—Este lugar es genial, ¿cómo lo conseguiste tan rápido? — pregunté, aparentando serenidad. Se suponía que aterrizó ayer, pensé, para que ella escuchara.

—Ed lo buscó por mí— dijo sonriendo con satisfacción, mi corazón se encogió sin saber por qué, ¿él había buscado este lugar? Así que sólo estaba esperando a que ella llegara para poder mudarse los dos, Rose me miró extrañada por mis pensamientos pero Ed comenzó a hablar antes de que pudiera decirme algo.

—Lo hice con mucho gusto, Rose, espero que te agrade y que puedas presentarte ante Emmett lo más pronto posible, leí en su mente que las cosas estaban agitándose un poco en la estación de policía— Rose hizo una mueca y yo miré asustada a Ed, ¿mi hermano estaba en peligro?

—Espero que no, estos dos días que lo dejé solo no ha estado en la estación— respondió Rose a mis pensamientos.

—Estoy seguro que está bien, Bella, es un hombre fuerte y sensato— ¿Sensato? Casi quise darle un golpe a Ed en la cabeza, Emmett tenía lo de sensato lo que yo de gimnasta olímpica, Rose me miró y asintió, estando de acuerdo conmigo, bueno, al menos ambas nos preocupábamos por el bienestar del grandulón.

—Su seguridad es más importante que mi vida misma, Bella, recuerda que soy su guardián— bajé la mirada, apenada. — Está bien, Bella, entiendo que todo esto sea un poco complicado para ti— La miré con una ceja alzada, ¿un poco? Sí, claro, pensé bufando.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya y te dejemos instalarte, Rose, fue bueno verte, espero que todo salga bien.

Ed colocó su mano en mi espalda baja y yo me quedé en blanco, a pesar de los dos suéteres (el abrigo me lo había quitado), podía sentir su calor emanando de su mano.

—Gracias por acompañarme, nos estaremos viendo pronto, Bella— Rose me abrazó delicadamente antes de susurrar en mi oído, mientras Ed tomaba mis cosas.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo— ¿secreto? ¿Cuál secreto? La miré interrogante pero ella me lanzó una mirada misteriosa al estilo Alice, no me respondió más porque Ed ya estaba llevándome fuera del apartamento.

Bajamos en silencio las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo donde volvió a colocarme la bufanda y abrochó mi abrigo casi como un padre a una niña, sólo que yo distaba mucho de verlo como aquello.

—Pensé que te quedarías con ella— susurré muy bajo, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su cara mientras abotonaba el último botón.

—Tengo que protegerte, creo que haré un mejor trabajo si estoy cerca de ti, ¿no te parece? — su sonrisa de mil voltios parecía iluminar la calle completa.

—Eso creo. — acepté, volvió a sonreírme, como si supiera lo que le hacía a mi pobre corazón con cada una de sus sonrisas.

—Vamos, pronto comenzará a nevar, puedes resfriarte. — Este chico y sus resfriados, rodé los ojos.

—Ed, creo que no he tenido un solo resfriado desde los once años— le aclaré un poco irritada, una ligera línea se marcó en su frente.

—Sí, recuerdo ese día— dijo con voz seria—Tenías fiebre y no bajaba, estabas delirando, estuviste así por tres días y tus padres tuvieron que llevarte al hospital. — me encogí un poco, rayos, quizás no debería haber dicho eso.

Yo también lo recordaba, aunque todo me parecía medio borroso, tenía muy presente aun el rostro compungido de mi padre y Emmett, mientras Alice trataba de calmar a Renee quien no dejaba de llorar al ver que comenzaba a perder la consciencia de lo caliente que estaba.

—Bien, vamos a casa. — dije como oferta de paz.

—A casa. — declaró él por igual, sonriendo tímidamente, mientras me rodeaba protectoramente con un brazo y caminábamos por las calles frías de Seattle.

* * *

_I'm back! back, back, back, back!, ¡Regresé! Sí, no me fui por mucho tiempo pero se sintió suficiente para extrañarlas, ¿ustedes me extrañaron? Espero que sí, bueno no, como sea estoy de vuelta._

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Acaso no son la cosa más adorable que se haya visto? La verdad están los dos que me los como de lo dulces que son, ¿ustedes qué opinan?_

_Apenas tengo tiempo para subirles este capítulo, un poco corto pero ya saben como son las cosas a veces, entre mi proyecto del trabajo, la casa y mis lecturas, apenas tengo tiempo para respirar y dormir como se debe, espero lo entiendan._

_Como siempre le agradezco a:_ **jupy, grisAliceCullenSwan, isa28, AnaMa9507,** _por sus maravillosos reviews siempre llenos de palabras hermosas que me animan siempre, las adoro chicas!_

_Tampoco podía faltar a:_**yisicullen25,** _por su alerta y favorito._

_Mis lectores invisibles por supuesto no pueden faltar._

_Les mando besos a todos, son los mejores, tengan un bonito jueves, An._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Capítulo ocho**

— ¿Bella? — levanté mi dedo en señal de que esperara un momento, casi terminaba con mis reportes de la semana que me había tomado por el accidente y quería entregarlos lo antes posible.

—Bella— ahora sí tuve que levantar mi vista de la pantalla al escuchar la voz que me llamaba, Angela estaba en la entrada de mi oficina, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes de pura emoción, como una niña pequeña, junto a ella, estaba Ed.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? Se suponía que se había quedado con Rose mientras yo estaba en la oficina, o eso era lo que me había dicho que haría.

—Ed— mi voz salió apenas en un susurro, provocando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro de ángel.

—Bella, quiero que conozcas a quien será tu remplazo cuando tomes mi puesto— Angela por supuesto que lo conocía y por eso su sonrisa se hacía aun más grande, ya me las pagaría después, no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba pensado.

— ¿Mi remplazo? — ambos asintieron— Creí que Bree sería mi remplazo.

—Bree será el remplazo de Jessica cuando deje la compañía por su "nuevo puesto" — ambas reímos ligeramente, Ed estaba conteniéndose porque seguramente había leído los pensamientos de Angie, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. — Dejaré que se vayan conociendo mejor y puedas darle un panorama general de lo que tendrá que hacer. — El tono sugerente de mi amiga me daba una mejor idea de lo que podía estar pensando y eso sólo provocaba que me volviera un tomate andante, a saber qué estaba viendo Ed en su cabeza.

—Gracias, Ang, te veré después. — Mi amiga salió guiñándome un ojo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Creí que estabas con Rose— él asintió imperceptiblemente mientras recorría mi oficina.

¿Qué esperaba encontrar? Sólo un pobre escritorio lleno de hojas, marcadores, lápices, mi máquina de escribir y la computadora. Dos sillas frente a mi escritorio y un pequeño librero con mis obras favoritas, además de un pequeño esquinero donde tenía muchas, muchas fotos de mis amigos, aunque no tenía muchos, algunas con Alice cuando éramos pequeñas, con Emmett, con los chicos de La Push con los que pase la mayor parte de mi adolescencia, con mis padres y las últimas con Angela, Alice y Emmett, los tres viviendo en Seattle y saliendo a varias fiestas.

— ¿Te llevarás todas estas fotos a tu nueva oficina? — no despegaba su vista de una en especial, me preguntaba cuál sería.

—Quizás me lleve algunas a casa, tengo más fotografías aquí que allá— asintió de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo está Rose? — volví a preguntar.

—Ella está bien, está asentada y hoy se presentara ante Emmett— suspiré de alivio, sabía que Rose podía protegerlo, y en un trabajo como el de mi hermano eso era vital.

— ¿Trabajaras aquí? — regresó su mirada a mí, con una brillante sonrisa como si fuera un niño con su deseo de cumpleaños cumplido.

—No podía permitir que estuvieras fuera sin mi protección, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que saliste sola de este edificio casi te pierdo— "_Casi te pierdo" _repetí en mi cabeza, aquello había sonado demasiado bien, mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho y mis mejillas me ardían, pero demonios, eso había sonado malditamente bien. "_No le gustaría mucho saber que maldices así en tu cabeza"_ las palabras de Rose regresaron a mi mente, cierto, a él no le gustaría que maldijera, aunque fuera por una razón tan especial.

—No tenías por qué entrar a trabajar aquí. — le recordé, tratando de no sonar incómoda.

— ¿Te molesta? — su sonrisa se esfumó al instante, ¿me molestaba tenerlo todos los días cerca, además de en la casa?

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no, Ed — su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, tan tímida como siempre.

—Angela me agrada— levanté una ceja ante su comentario, ¿mi amiga, quien seguramente tuvo puros pensamientos lascivos sobre él mientras estaba en la oficina, le agradaba?

—Ella es buena, es como Alice— le aseguré, lo pensó un poco y terminó asintiendo, regresando su atención a las fotos.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con esta? — levantó uno de los cuadros que tenía, sus ojos brillaban con un aire infantil imposible de resistir, aunque al ver la fotografía con la que se quería quedar, me dio pánico, ¿cómo había llegado eso ahí?

Traté de recordar hasta que caí en la cuenta, me la había regalado Alice el día en que conseguí mi puesto en la editorial, creía que había destruido todas las copias de aquella fotografía, pero resultaba que Alice tenía unas treinta de ellas.

No era tan mala, si me quitabas por completo, éramos Emmett de ocho años, Alice de seis y medio y yo de cinco años, ambos tenían sus ropas de cumpleaños completamente impecables, de un blanco inmaculado, mientras yo estoy junto a ellos abrazándolos a ambos, cubierta de lodo y con chocolate en los dientes, parecía una pequeña huérfana que se había metido en la foto de dos hermanos perfectos, y era la fotografía favorita de todos, incluso la de mis difuntos tíos.

— ¿De verdad quieres quedártela? — él asintió decididamente. — Bien— cedí finalmente, ¿cómo negarle algo a él?

—Recuerdo ese día— susurró casi tan bajo que creí no haberlo escuchado, él continuó hablando— Estabas tan feliz, desde pequeña odiaste las fiestas, pero ese día dejaste que tu madre te peinara, Charlie te llevó en brazos hasta la entrada del jardín y Emmett dejó que jugaras con él todo el tiempo, te veías preciosa.

En ese momento me hubiera lazando a llorar en sus brazos, ¿cómo era posible que recordara aquello? Yo tenía memorias totalmente diferentes, recordaba ese día como uno de los muchos momentos vergonzosos que he tenido, Renee me había hecho un peinado ridículo que dejaba ver mi frente ancha, Charlie me había llevado en brazos haciendo que todos me vieran y Emmett me había llenado por completo de lodo para después zamparme una pedazo completo de tarta y dejar que tomaran la vergonzosa fotografía.

—Yo recuerdo ese día muy diferente— el suspiró, recordando de nuevo.

—Tus memorias se mezclan con tus sentimientos actuales, Bella, no recuerdas con precisión, pero yo sí. — me aseguró, viéndome intensamente.

No me había dado cuenta en qué momento se había acercado a mí, pero tenía su mano cálida sobre mi mejilla, delineándola levemente, como si temiera romperme en cualquier momento.

—Bella, Alice está aquí quiere saber si…— Ángela se detuvo al entrar a mi oficina, seguramente desde donde se encontraba parada, Ed y yo estábamos en un situación muy comprometedora.

—Puedo volver después si están ocupados, Alice está aquí— antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya se había ido.

—Será mejor que bajes, Angela está por decirle a Alice lo que vio y Alice vendrá a corroborarlo por sí misma— ahogué un gemido, debía buscar amigas menos cotillas.

— ¡Bella! — gritaron al principio del pasillo, definitivamente menos cotillas, pensé para mí misma.

Seguido del chillido de Alice apareció ella, saltando sobre sus zancos, viéndonos intercaladamente a Ed y a mí, pero él ya se había separado a una distancia mucho más que prudente.

— ¿Estás lista? — me preguntó maliciosamente, yo le lancé una mirada de advertencia y asentí, tomé mis cosas y me acerqué a Ed, pero no demasiado.

— ¿Te molesta si te veo después? — él asintió serio, me acerqué un poco más sabiendo que querría decirme algo que el diablillo de Alice no debía escuchar.

—Estaré cerca— susurró, yo asentí bajando la mirada y me dirigí hacia Alice, quien nos miraba sospechosa, entrecerrando sus bellos ojos.

—Alice, vamos, Ang nos espera— comencé a jalar su brazo, pero era un demonio bastante fuerte, a pesar de su estatura y la finura de su cuerpo.

—Hasta luego, Ed. — se despidió, con un tono muy sugerente.

—Que tengas buen día, Alice— se despidió cordialmente, quedándose en mi oficina mientras lograba (con mucha dificultad) sacar a mi prima de ahí.

—Angela dijo que se estaban besando— me acusó mientras caminaba conmigo y entrelazaba su brazo con el mío.

—Por supuesto que no— dije, sonando indignada, ella me examinó detenidamente, encontrando la verdad en mis ojos, ella sabía que no podía mentir ni siquiera sobre Santa Claus, por eso mismo evitaba a los niños pequeños en esas fechas.

—Bien, te creo porque eres como un cristal recién limpiado, no puedes ocultar nada, primita— se burló, ¿Quieres apostar?, pensé, pero eso es lo que más me temía, que no pudiera mentirles sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Ed.

—Por fin— dijo Angie en cuanto llegamos junto a ella, dramatizando y golpeando su reloj de pulsera, enfatizando la hora.

—Vámonos, Bella tiene mucho que contarnos— mi prima y mi amiga comenzaron a caminar, cada una por mi lado, hablando alegremente sobre sólo ellas sabían qué, ¡santa mierda!, ¿en qué me había metido?

* * *

_Hola preciosas, ya sé que no aseguré actualizar pronto, pero hoy quise hacerlo, más que nada por una razón muy personal que quisiera compartirles._

_Hoy (21 de Junio) se cumple un año de la muerte de mi propio ángel, mi amado novio falleció hace un año dejando en mí un vacío que nada podrá llenar nunca y con el cual he tenido que aprender a vivir y sobreponerme, es difícil, por supuesto, pero mi amor por él es más grande que cualquier otra cosa, por eso es que sigo aquí, entre ustedes. Un consejo, si conocen a alguien suela tomar y conducir, por favor, háganle entrar en razón y que entienda, ponen en peligro no sólo su vida, sino también la de personas inocentes, destrozando familias enteras, noviazgos, matrimonios, etc. Es complemente cierto, si toman, no manejen._

_Como siempre agradezco a:_**isa28, grisAliceCullenSwan, yisicullen25, jupy, namy33, **_chicas, saben que las adoro por sus reviews, estamos armando una familia entre nosotras que realmente aprecio._

_Agradecimientos por sus alertas y favoritos a:_ **Maru Franco.**

_No me queda más que desearles feliz viernes y bonito fin de semana, besos, An._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Capítulo nueve.**

— ¿Son novios?

— ¿Son amigos con derechos?

— ¿Sí es un acosador?

— ¿Por qué te estaba siguiendo?

— ¿Sí son novios?

— ¿A qué se dedica?

— ¿Tiene familia?

— ¿Es soltero o casado?

— ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

— ¿Lo quieres?

— ¿Él te quiere?

— ¿Es celoso?

— ¿Tiene casa?

— ¿Cómo besa?

— ¿Tiene mal aliento?

— ¿Están viviendo juntos?

— ¿Le huelen los pies?

— ¿Ya se acostaron?

— ¿Es bueno en la cama?

— ¿Qué tan grande lo tiene? — Ahí fue donde corté el brote de preguntas de las locas que tenía por mejores amigas, ¿qué clase de persona tendría amigas como esas? Sólo yo, claro. Apenas había logrado entender dos de todas las preguntas que iban haciendo desde que nos habíamos sentado en la mesa de la cafetería.

— ¡Basta! — Grité, ganándome varias miradas curiosas de otros comensales— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se escuchan lo que están preguntando? — ni mi enfado, ni mi indignación, ni el escarlata de mi cara parecía haberlas inmutado ni un poco.

—Sólo estamos recolectando información, Bells, no te enfades— dijo mi prima muy tranquila, mientras se colocaba la servilleta en su regazo con toda la gracia del mundo, si no fuera por la mente tan perversa que tenía estaría segura que ella también era un ángel.

—Discúlpanos, Bella— me pidió Angela, miré mal a mi amiga, no era justo que ahora sacara toda su dulzura para evitar mi cólera— Es que tenemos mucha curiosidad, no has salido con nadie desde Jacob y vaya que ha valido la pena tu castidad. — Dijo con admiración y burla.

Alice comenzó a reír escandalosamente, seguida de Angela, yo sólo pude encogerme en mi lugar y esperar que el mantel se convirtiera en una capa de invisibilidad, ¿en qué estaba pensando al dejarme arrastrar por ese par de locas hasta aquí? Aunque, de cierta forma, lo agradecía, tan charlatanas como eran apenas me dejaban hablar y eso me permitía ocultar todo lo referente a Ed.

—Vamos, Bella, escupe, dinos todos los detalles— exigió Alice, ambas comenzaron a merendar sus respectivas comidas, mi prima sólo tenía un plato de fruta y panques, Angela tenía pan, jugo y huevos, yo sólo había ordenado fruta y jugo, el cual se encontraba frente a mí, pero no tenía ni pizca de hambre, sentía un nudo en el estomago por los nervios, ellas no iban a descansar hasta sacarme toda la información y si mentía, lo sabrían, decidí optar por mi maniobra defensiva, siempre por la tangente, Bella, siempre por la tangente, me recordé.

—Ed y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación— les solté, ambas comenzaron a toser frenéticamente por mis palabras, me dio miedo que comenzaran a ahogarse de verdad y les di unos ligeros golpes en la espalda.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — preguntó Angela, quien se recuperó primero, asentí.

— ¿Pero qué carajos tienes en la cabeza? — me reprendió Alice, ganándose las miradas molestas de dos ancianitas que remojaban el pan en su café al no poder morderlo por falta de dientes, aquello casi me hubiera hecho reír, casi.

—Es sólo un amigo— dije encogiéndome de hombros y comenzando a comer, para evitar que volvieran a interrogarme, si algo tenía bien arraigado Alice eran buenos modales en la mesa y eso implicaba no hablar con la boca llena.

— ¿Un amigo? ¿Cómo puede ser sólo un amigo ese Adonis de carne y hueso? ¿Qué tienes en las venas? ¿Acaso no eres humana? — Me reclamó, No, él es quien no es humano, pensé mientras masticaba a consciencia un pedazo de piña— No me digas que ahora bateas para el otro equipo. — Fue mi momento de atragantarme, antes de que las chicas pudieran palmear mi espalda una cálida mano se posó en ella, golpeando suavemente.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupado, muy cerca de mi oído, como era su costumbre. Asentí, tragando el pedazo de fruta que se había quedado parcialmente atorado en mi garganta.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó a mis acompañantes, notaba el tono molesto de su voz, y me preocupaba que estuviera molesto con Angie y Alice, ellas no habían tenido nada que ver, era mi torpeza, como siempre, además de que ya sabía yo que no tenía muy buena opinión de mi prima.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no me pasó nada— le aseguré, me miró con sus aprehensivos ojos verdes, yo sólo pude sonreírle para tratar de calmarlo, se veía nervioso a kilómetros.

—Hola de nuevo, Ed— saludó Alice, él apenas pudo levantar su cabeza en señal de saludo, "no estés molesto con ellas, por favor", pensé. Sabía que no podía leer mi mente, pero quería que supiera que no debía molestarse con ellas, yo no era su responsabilidad, ni la de él en realidad.

—No te enojes, por favor— conseguí susurrarle.

Él se apretó el puente de su nariz, respiró pesadamente dos veces y asintió finalmente, le sonreí tímidamente esperando que me regresara el gesto, lo hizo, y de qué manera, la sensación de mantequilla en mis huesos volvía a aparecer.

— ¿No quieres desayunar, Ed? — saltaron los buenos modales de Angela al instante en que entendió que era seguro.

—Gracias Angela, ya he desayunado— contestó de manera educada, se sentó grácilmente en una silla en nuestra mesa y se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Podría tener mi desayuno sin el atosigamiento y las constantes preguntas sobre mi relación con él, cualquiera que esta fuera, no podía estar molesta con mis amigas, pero no necesitaba que además de mis pensamientos, sus dudas y preguntas me confundieran más sobre la relación que tenía con aquel ángel perfecto.

—Entonces… Ed, cuéntanos sobre ti— pidió Alice, la fulminé con la mirada, ahora entendía, no iba a poder interrogarme a mí pero no desistiría, se las arreglaría para sacarle la información a quien fuera.

—No hay mucho que contar, mi vida en muy normal— le dijo simplemente, regalándole una sonrisa de infarto, que la dejó atónita y con los ojos desorbitados, con eso, se libró del interrogatorio de "Alice la espía".

Gracias al cielo continuamos hablando sobre el trabajo que se realizaría en la editorial, unos cuantos chismes sobre Jessica y el chico de las copias, y la pronta introducción de Ed al trabajo, lo cual me producía un sentimiento de nervios y de emoción, todo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_Hola preciosas, aquí está el capítulo del domingo y el último de la semana, no sé hasta cuando podré actualizar otra vez así que les pido paciencia._

_Es un capítulo sin mucha importancia, como de transición, pero a mí me ha encantado, ¿Cómo ven a esas dos? Súper, ¿no? La verdad yo no tengo unas amigas así de "cotillas" pero mis tías sí que lo son y por eso se me ocurrió esto. Díganme qué opinan, sus comentarios siempre me animan._

_Gracias por sus maravillosos, lindos y adorables reviews a:_ **yisicullen25, jupy, grisAliceCullenSwan, isa28, namy33, Bella1304, **_SON HERMOSAS, maravillosas lectoras y un gran apoyo para esta historia, saben que las adoro._

_También agradezco por la alerta y favorito a:_**Bella-Bere, Bella1304.**

_Muchos besos y demás, feliz domingo, An. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

_****Este capítulo lo pueden leer con la**_** canción: _Hearing damage- Thom Yorke.**_**

* * *

**Capítulo diez.**

—Me aseguraste que era inofensiva— me acusó Ed, una vez estuvimos caminando juntos hacia la editorial de nuevo, nos habíamos despedido educadamente de Angela y Alice que se habían quedado un rato más en la cafetería, platicando entre ellas, seguramente hablando de Eric, o eso esperaba, rogaba por todos los medios que no hablaran más de Ed y yo.

—Es inofensiva— le aseguré—Nunca dije que fuera prudente— traté de defenderme, con la voz pequeña y tímida.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Nadie nunca se había atrevido a hablarme así, ni siquiera Emmett, que me llevaba dos años y casi un metro de estatura. Y por seguro nadie se había atrevido a dudar de Alice, ella siempre había sido así, impulsiva, enérgica y hasta un poco brusca, sin filtros en la boca y cien por ciento sincera, rayando en lo imprudente, a muchas personas esa actitud les molestaba, los incomodaba y hasta los exasperaba, pero yo siempre la había defendido, con uñas y dientes, literalmente, aun recordaba los arañazos y mordidas que le había dado a una niña cuando estábamos en sexto grado por llamar fenómeno a mi prima.

—Bella— me había perdido en mis pensamientos y Ed me miraba preocupado.

Nos habíamos detenido en medio de la calle, él en frente de mí, con su verde mirada consternada y esperando mi respuesta a lo que fuera que me había preguntado.

—No te escuché, lo siento— dije con las mejillas rojas y bajando mi mirada. ¿Qué carajos estaba mal conmigo? Alice tenía razón, yo ya había perdido la cabeza.

Yo siempre había sido tímida y cohibida con todo el mundo, hasta que mis tíos habían fallecido y Alice había llegado a mi vida, ella tan fuerte y decidida, pero dulce y frágil por dentro, Emmett y yo habíamos tenido que protegerla y cuidar de ella, me había decidido a no dejarme vencer por nada y ser fuerte por mi familia, cuando Renee decidió que su vida ya no podía continuar a nuestro lado mi decisión se hizo más fuerte aun, junto con mi temperamento, la pequeña y frágil Bella había quedado bien resguardada de todos hasta que Ed había llegado a mí.

—Te pregunté si estabas enfadada conmigo— susurró muy cerca de mi rostro, él era bastante más alto que yo, pero aun así lo sentía muy cerca, levanté mi mirada para ver su mirada triste.

¿Enfadada? ¿Estaba enfadad con él? Jamás, ¿cómo poder estar enfadad con él? Estaba enfadada conmigo por seguro, ya no podía defender a mi prima, tampoco podía decirle la verdad ni a ella ni a mi mejor amiga, y nunca podría enfadarme con el causante de ello, no podía, había algo dentro de mí, mucho más fuerte que todos mis años de autosuficiencia, que me impedía sentir algo en contra de él.

—No, Ed, jamás podría estar enfadada contigo— le aseguré, por un impulso que no supe de donde salió, levanté mi mano y acaricié suavemente su mejilla, él cerró sus ojos inmediatamente y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, muy lentamente.

—Gracias— susurró casi tan bajo que apenas lo escuché, pero su aliento tibio y fresco golpeó con mi nariz, mareándome.

— ¿De qué? — pregunté aturdida, abrió sus ojos nuevamente para mirarme con esa intensidad que me hacia estremecer.

—No quiero que te enfades conmigo, nunca— Si no hubiéramos estado en medio de la calle, con cientos de personas caminando alrededor de nosotros, seguro me hubiera echado a sus brazos llorando de pura emoción, ¿cómo podía decir algo como eso y esperar que permaneciera inmutable? ¡Yo no era un ángel por todos los cielos!

—Bella, respira— ¿cómo me pedía que respirara cuando estaba tan cerca de mí? Pero igual lo hice cuando comencé a sentir que las piernas me fallaban, en realidad sí había dejado de respirar y yo no me había dado cuenta.

— ¿De verdad te importa tanto? — susurré apenas.

Él sólo asintió, viéndome como si en realidad pudiera leer mi mente y supiera todo lo que estaba provocando en mí.

— ¿Por qué? — volví a susurrar, me miró intrigado, podía jurar que vi algo en sus ojos relampaguear, pero rápidamente se borró y una firme determinación se instaló en su rostro.

—Soy tu ángel guardián, Bella, es mi deber— ¿Qué debería sentir, debería sentirme decepcionada por su respuesta o tranquila porque era la respuesta más lógica y sencilla?

Por supuesto que sí, era lo que era, él era mi ángel, ¿qué se supone que debía esperar de él? ¿Que me confesara su amor eterno? ¡Como si eso fuera posible!, un ángel como él debía estar con otro ángel perfecto, como Rose. Él sólo sentía su deber de protección hacia mí y eso me hizo sentir completamente abatida en un instante.

—Estás triste— No me estaba preguntando, ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Por qué me sentía tan decepcionada y con ganas de volver a llorar pero ahora de pura pena? ¡Esto era absurdo!

—Estoy bien— mentí fatalmente, ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué maldita sea no podía ni siquiera mentir bien?! ¡Joder! ¡No podía hacer nada bien! Estaba harta, me sentí completamente derrotada, cansada y perdida, ya no quería estar ahí.

Comencé a caminar, utilizando todas las fuerzas de mi mediocre e inútil cuerpo, forcé a mi cerebro a reconectarse con mis piernas y caminar, alejándome de él.

Sentía un dolor casi físico, aunque sabía que todo era parte de mi imaginación, quizás él también lo fuera y todo esto fuera un sueño, yo estaba en coma en una cama de hospital, eso debía ser, el maldito auto sí me había arrollado y yo estaba delirando en mi lecho de muerte.

—Bella— me llamó, yendo detrás de mí— ¿Qué sucede, Bella? ¿Te sientes mal? — ¡Agggg! Quería salir corriendo, alejarme de él, gritarle que dejara de preocuparse por mí, por muy ángel guardián que fuera, había estado veintidós años de mi vida sin él a mi lado y todo me había salido bien, más o menos, hasta que casi moría aplastada por ese estúpido que se había atravesado en mi camino.

—Bella— volvió a llamarme, su voz sonaba realmente alarmada y eso me desarmó.

—Estoy bien, Ed, sólo quiero estar sola un momento— le dije con voz cansada, sin intentar ocultar mi malestar, "Sólo necesito un momento sin ti a mi lado, nublándome el sentido y haciendo que mi corazón quiera salir de mi pecho", añadí en mi cabeza.

—No puedo dejarte— me dijo serio, tenía tantas ganas de girarme y abrazarme a él, perderme entre sus brazos cálidos en los que había estado hacía muy poco tiempo, cayendo en el frio asfalto y sintiéndome más completa que nunca.

—Sí, puedes y te pido que lo hagas— apenas pude ahogar un sollozo y comencé a correr, alejarme de él, me concentré solamente en mis pasos, en mis piernas que dolían porque no estaba acostumbrada a correr así, por obvias razones, pero puse todo mi empeño en ello, en mi respiración agitada y en no golpearme con nadie.

— ¡Bella! — escuchaba sus pasos corriendo detrás de mí y llamándome con la alarma invadiendo su voz, necesitaba huir antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, una vía de escape.

Di la vuelta en una esquina y crucé justo cuando el semáforo estaba por cambiar a verde, pero no era suficiente, en unos cuantos pasos más podría alcanzarme, pude ver claramente como comenzaba atravesar entre los autos, un miedo agudo cruzó mi pecho al verlo así entre la calle, pero lo ignoré y vi mi salvación.

Había una taxi que estaba dejando justo a una mujer al lado de la acera, me subí en él, el hombre que conducía me miró extrañado pero no preguntó nada y comenzó a avanzar, sentía la respiración entrecortada, el pecho me latía desbocado y atronaba en mis oídos, las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar mi vista irremediablemente pero traté de contenerlas.

Me volteé para ver su silueta en medio de la calle, con el rostro desencajado y los brazos a los costados, en un gesto de derrota, esa visión me partió aun más el corazón.

Ahora estaba completamente segura acerca de tres cosas, una, Ed era mi ángel guardián, dos, su único sentimiento hacia mí era el de protegerme como su deber lo dictaba, y tres… Yo estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

* * *

_Hola preciosuras, ¿Cómo ven? ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Yo les advertí (bueno, no mucho) pero aquí está la tormenta, Bella sí se ha enamorado, pobre pequeña. No sé ustedes pero este es de mis capítulos favoritos, pobre Ed también._

_Ya veremos qué pasa el próximo, no prometo nada, ni aviso de cuando vaya a subir, siempre digo un día y salgo con otro, así que mejor que sea sorpresa._

_Como siempre y con mucho gusto le agradezco a:_**isa28, grisAliceCullenSwan, NAMY33, **_Es que simplemente yo no sé qué hago para tener lectoras tan lindas como ustedes, chicas, ya saben que las adoro. _

_Besos para todos, y hasta la próxima, An._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**¡ATENCIÓN!: Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a: eddieIlove Y Lu Ransom R.**_

_**Con mucho cariño para ustedes preciosas, cada una sabe lo que hizo por mí ayer. **_

* * *

**Capítulo once.**

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? — la voz del conductor me regresó a la realidad, donde no había ángeles, ni corazones rotos, sólo personas normales con trabajos normales haciendo su día a día, aquel hombre.

Aquel hombre rechoncho, con las mejillas extrañamente coloradas y los ojos curiosos me dejó bien en claro con una mirada que mi caso no le parecía muy nuevo, lo que él no sabía es que no había presenciado lo que él imaginaba como una pelea de novios, sino la huida de una protegida y su guardián celestial, asentí y desvié mi mirada de su espejo para que quedase bien en claro que no pensaba contarle ni media palabra, por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones.

—A la estación de policía del centro, por favor. — le pedí con voz baja, para controlar mi llanto no expulsado.

No podía regresar con Alice y Angela, primero: porque me harían contarles todo, hasta que Ed era un ángel; Y segundo: lo descuartizarían vivo, aun recordaba la sarta de malas palabras que Alice le había soltado a Jacob cuando había terminado conmigo y comenzado a salir con Leah, su amiga de toda la vida, incluso le había ponchado los cuatro neumáticos de su auto nuevo y roto el parabrisas delantero, todo eso sin recibir ni siquiera una multa o llamada de atención por parte de Charlie.

Suponía que si quería herir físicamente a Ed, ella se encargaría de hacerlo cerca de la comisaría de Emmett donde él se encargaría de encubrirlo todo, cuando esos dos conspiraban eran de temer.

Llegamos a donde más necesitaba estar, la estación de policía, desde niña había sentido un tipo de fascinación por ese tipo de lugar.

Había pasado muchas veces en la comisaría de Forks, jugando con los compañeros de Charlie mientras él reprendía a jóvenes ebrios o conductores irresponsables (nunca había casos muy peligrosos), corriendo de un lado a otro con el sombrero de mi padre mientras él jugaba cartas con alguien más.

Definitivamente la comisaría me traía buenos recuerdos, y después, cuando me había mudado con Emmett también había pasado tiempo con él en lo que encontraba amigos reales, me hacía sentir segura, la figura enorme de mi hermano también me ayudaba bastante.

— ¿Isabella? — la voz de uno de los compañeros de Emmett me llamó, Ben se llamaba, creo.

—Hola, Ben, ¿se encuentra Emmett? — pregunté, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía, él asintió y me guió hasta un pequeño cubículo en la cálida oficina.

Estaba hablando muy bajo, como cuando se encontraba serio o tímido, ¿estaría ocupado? Esperaba que no, lo necesitaba en serio.

—Emmett, alguien te busca— me anunció Ben, sonriéndome amigablemente, nada comparado a las sonrisas de Ed, una punzada atravesó mi pecho, así que me olvidé de él inmediatamente.

—Emmett— lo saludé, parándome en seco al ver con quien estaba, mierda.

Rose en toda su belleza y enfundada en un uniforme de policía estaba sentada en frente de mi hermano quien ya se estaba levantando al verme, y estaba seria, muy seria, comencé a pensar en lo que fuera, aunque bien sabía yo que ya había visto mis pensamientos con anterioridad.

—Bells, ¿qué ocurre? — su tono bajo continuó al ver mi cara manchada de lágrimas.

—Necesito que me lleves— su ceño se frunció, no quería pensar en dónde quería ir, Rose lo vería y podría decirle a Ed, volteé a verla rápidamente, seguía seria y con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de ver en mi cabeza.

—Bells, ella es Rose, mi nueva compañera, Rose ella es mi hermana, Bella— ¿su nueva compañera? Enarqué una ceja, ahora era su turno de evitar mi mirada y ponerse a la defensiva.

—Mucho gusto, Bella— me saludó como si de verdad recién nos conociéramos, era buena.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Emmett de nuevo, me separé de Rose y traté de centrarme en el rostro de mi hermano.

—Necesito que me lleves, ¿estás muy ocupado? — Emmett se volteó hacia Rose.

— ¿Te molesta quedarte sola un momento? — le preguntó, ella hizo una mueca imperceptible para mi hermano que le sonreía conciliadoramente y asintió.

—Yo me haré cargo de todo. — le aseguró, sonriendo de manera angelical.

—Bien, gracias, Rose— Y por primera vez en mi vida vi a Emmett besando a una chica en la mejilla, ¡mi hermano estaba sonrojado! ¿Pero qué carajo…? Dejé ese pensamiento para después.

—Vamos, Bells— sentí el protector brazo de mi hermano rodearme y guiarme fuera de la comisaría, nos despedimos de Ben y entramos a su Jeep, el cual guardaba cuando estaba en su estación y debía ir en su patrulla.

—Gracias, Em, no sé por qué te saqué te tu trabajo. — Me sentía aliviada y apenada en partes iguales.

—Descuida, hermanita, ya sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti— su sonrisa genuina calmaba un poco mi afectado corazón.

Sí, Emmett siempre había estado ahí, cuando Charlie se había medio perdido en su dolor debido a la partida de mi madre, cuando ella volvió sólo para decirnos de su nuevo matrimonio, cuando comencé la Universidad y dejó a todos y todo para seguirme, cuando Alice y yo necesitábamos ayuda, incluso había dejado de salir con chicas desde que la última vez, Lauren Mallory lo hizo elegir entre ella y nosotras, obviamente nos eligió.

—Emmett, quiero ir a casa.

— ¿Te llevo a tu apartamento? — Comencé a negar, seguramente él estaría ahí.

— ¿Puedes llevarme al apartamento de Alice? Le pediré que me lleve a Forks el fin de semana— se detuvo en seco cuando una luz amarilla apareció, policía tenía que ser.

— ¿Irás a Forks? — su voz de incredulidad casi me ofendía, casi.

—Sí, ya sabes, para un poco de tranquilidad nada mejor que Forks. — sonreí porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—La ciudad donde nada nunca pasa— ambos canturreamos bastante alto como si se tratase de un eslogan de comercial, ganándonos miradas extrañas de los conductores vecinos.

Emmett comenzó a reír tan fuerte como sus grandes pulmones se lo permitían, me sentía tan bien, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando sólo éramos dos chiquillos de secundaria, con Alice chillando en la parte trasera de la vieja camioneta de mi madre.

Definitivamente quería regresar a Forks, aunque fuera sólo por unos días, sentir la lluvia calándome hasta los huesos, la brisa marina extrañamente cálida que tenía La Push, el silencio que siempre había fuera la hora que fuera, mi hogar.

A pesar de haber pasado parte de mi adolescencia con Renee en Phoenix, yo había nacido y crecido en Forks, ese era mi hogar, mi lugar, donde había pasado los momentos más felices de mi corta vida y también los más tristes y duros, donde yo pertenecía.

— ¿Estás segura? — Emmett volvía a su actitud seria de padre preocupado, pobre Emmett, obligado a cuidar de mí y de Alice tan joven, una oleada de melancolía me recorrió al recordar a un joven Emmett de no más de dieciocho años obligado a cuidar de dos niñas, pero la melancolía se borró al recordar que en todas esos momentos ni una sola palabra de reproche había salido de los labios de mi hermano, por el contario, él siempre tuvo una sonrisa para nosotras, incluso en los momentos más duros, por eso lo amaba como una loca.

—Sí, completamente segura— le aseguré, devolviéndole una sonrisa que él correspondió satisfecho.

Volvería a casa, a Forks.

* * *

_¿Creyeron que se librarían de mí un martes? ¡Pues no! Aquí estoy preciosas, ¿Cómo ven? ¿Les gustó? Díganme qué opinan, sus comentarios siempre me hacen el día._

_Agradecimientos a:_**Lulii St. John**_(Que se une a nuestra familia)_**eddieIlove, isa28, Lu Ransom R, jupy, grisAliceCullenSwan.**_Si supieran cuánto las adoro!_

_Eso es todo por hoy corazones, besos y bonito martes, An. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**Capítulo doce.**

—Bella, dime qué está pasando— Alice se volvió a plantar en frente de mí, con sus brazos en jarras y la actitud de "no voy a dejarte ir sin que me digas qué está sucediendo".

—Ya te lo dije, iré a Forks a pasar unos días, quiero ver a Charlie— traté de sonar lo más convincente que pude, sus ojos se hicieron tan pequeños que apenas se veía una rendija de verde.

—No te creo— sentenció, tan segura de sí misma como siempre—. Algo te pasó y quiero que me lo digas— exigió, detestaba que hiciera aquello, sabía que era fatal mintiendo, ni siquiera le había podido mentir cuando su corte de cabello había sido horrible la primera vez que lo hizo ella.

—No pasó nada, quiero irme a casa. — Tomé la pequeña maleta que había preparado en su apartamento, había recurrido a mi vieja ropa que ella tenía "confiscada" porque no era "apropiada" para Seattle, según sus propias palabras.

— ¿Qué hay de Ed? — Rayos, golpe bajo, Alice, pensé.

— ¿Qué hay con él? — comencé a cambiarme de ropa por el pijama que había encontrado hasta el fondo de su armario, había extrañado mucho el viejo pantalón raido y la camisa agujerada.

— ¿Ya le has dicho que te vas? — Me concentré en cepillar mi cabello y evitar su mirada— ¿Se pelearon? — Suspiré y continué con mi cabello, tratando de luchar con las lágrimas que ya se agolpaban en mis ojos.

—No tengo por qué decirle nada— susurré apenas.

—Oh, cariño— sentí los delgados brazos de mi prima sosteniéndome, como la primera vez que me había visto llorar en el ático de la casa de Charlie, a los quince años y me había dado cuenta que realmente Renee se había ido.

Si Emmett se había vuelto como mi padre, Alice era casi mi segunda madre, loca, impulsiva y como fuera, era lo más cercano que tenía a alguien así.

Ella también se había refugiado en nosotros cuando sus padres habían muerto, por eso mismo se había quedado con nosotros y con Charlie cuando Renee se había marchado, a pesar de que mi madre era su única pariente de sangre.

—Voy a matarlo— dijo con acritud mientras yo limpiaba mi rostro de las vergonzosas lágrimas, la alarma comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza inmediatamente.

—No, Alice, no quiero que le hagas nada, ni siquiera quiero que lo veas, por favor— mis hipidos me dificultaban respirar, pero necesitaba hacerle saber que Ed no había hecho nada malo, simplemente no me amaba, mientras que mi corazón le pertenecía completamente a él.

— ¿Entonces por qué te vas sin decirle nada después de haber estado con él? — aquello sonaba totalmente lógico, pero debía hacerle creer que todo con él estaba bien.

—Estamos bien, Alice, es mi amigo, sólo eso— debía creerme, no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

—No mientes, ¿eh? — negué con mi cabeza, pero eso era lo que me dolía, que él sólo era mi ángel, y ahí venía otro problema.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Yo te llevaré, descuida, Bells. — me consoló mientras sonreía con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz.

Me recosté en su cama, con ella a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello, como cuando teníamos siete y ocho años, y el pesado de Emmett me molestaba con mi torpeza, aunque después ella también lo hiciera, por las noches me consolaba cuando me dedicaba a llorar en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

El día trajo una mañana fría y gris, colocamos mis maletas en el Mini Cooper de Alice y salimos rumbo a la carretera, ella se encargó de hablar con Angela y logró que me dieran permiso de faltar el lunes, de Ed no preguntó nada y no se enteró de nada, por lo que sabía él podía haber regresado de donde había venido ya, quizás seguía haciendo su trabajo de proteger de mí, pero a lo lejos, como lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Emmett, casi olvidaba que debía llamarlo antes de irme, en Forks las tormentas a veces dificultaban la señal de teléfono.

—Hola, Emm, descuida ya estoy con Ally y vamos rumbo a la carretera. — Me apresuré a contestar, siempre hacía eso cuando sentía que la perorata de Emmett o Alice no me dejarían ni siquiera hablar.

— _¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?_ — Ese no era Emmett, pensé con un nudo en el estomago, era la muy molesta voz de una Rose furiosa, demonios. —_Isabella, no maldigas._ —Me reprendió.

—Rose, yo…

—_Ed está desesperado buscándote_— mi corazón se encogió hasta pegarse casi a mi columna— _¿Dónde estás?_

—Rose, dile a Emmett que estoy bien— Y por Emmett me refiero a Ed, pensé, sabiendo que me escucharía. — Adiós, Rose.

Terminé la llamada, ya le había hablado a Alice de Rose, medianamente, y no quería además que supiera que ella conocía a Ed ni su relación con él.

— ¿Por qué Rose tenía el teléfono de Emmett? — preguntó sin quitar su vista de la carretera.

—No sé, supongo que están de patrulla y Emm no puede hablar por teléfono.

—Policía tenía que ser— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, bufé, como si ella no respetara todas y cada una de las reglas de transito, Charlie había tenido su influencia en nosotros, bien que mal.

Condujo todo el camino en silencio, sólo recordándome algunas pequeñas cosas, como la primera vez que fuimos a Seattle en auto, o nuestra primera semana en la gran ciudad, habíamos salido despavoridas hacia Forks y regresamos un mes después con Emmett junto a nosotras.

—Prométeme que no te quedaras— susurró Alice, cuando estábamos por llegar a las afueras de Forks, llevábamos casi cinco horas de camino* y noté cómo mi prima comenzaba a ponerse melancólica.

Recordé la última vez que estuvimos en Forks, llevaba apenas un mes en mi nuevo trabajo y Jessica estaba más odiosa que nunca, sentía un hostigamiento constante, ni siquiera la presencia conciliadora de Angela funcionaba más, tenía unas ganas enormes de regresar a Forks y poder estar en el tranquilo ambiente de mi hogar, le había tenido que confesar a Alice mis ganas de volver y quedarme para siempre.

—Mi lugar está en Seattle, Alice, allá están tú y Emmett, pero necesito estar aquí, aunque sea unos días, tú sabes que mi único hogar es Forks— ella asintió pero noté cómo se relajaba considerablemente.

Llegamos casi a las tres de la tarde a la casa de mi padre, seguía tal cual la dejamos cerca de cinco años atrás.

La pintura blanca estaba desgastada por todas las lluvias que azotaban el lugar, los verdes pastos nunca secos porque el sol nunca permanecía el suficiente tiempo para secarlos, los árboles rodeaban toda la propiedad y el pequeño porche tenía en frente la patrulla del Jefe Swan.

Si bien Emmett se había deshecho de la camioneta de mi madre, Charlie igual me había comprado una parecida cuando cumplí dieciséis y la cual había extrañado horrores.

—No puedo creer que Charlie aun conserva esa chatarra— le saqué la lengua infantilmente.

—Deja a mi bebé en paz, extrañé mucho mi camioneta.

—Bella— su tono serio me alarmó— ¿De verdad no vas a quedarte? — me abracé a ella en el diminuto espacio de su auto y acaricié su negro y largo cabello.

—Te lo prometo.

Me regresó el abrazo y salimos de su auto porque la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

—Forks me debe millones en zapatos— se quejó de nuevo, una vez estuvimos en la puerta de la casa, sólo a ella se le ocurría usar sus zapatos de diseñador en el lugar más lluvioso—y por ende, lodoso— de todo Estados Unidos.

—Deja de quejarte, Ally, hay que entrar.

No estaba Charlie, pero se encontraba Sue, su pareja y algo así como mi madrastra.

—Alice, Bella, qué sorpresa. — Sue y yo nos llevábamos bien, pero no era muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos, en eso se parecía a Charlie y a mí.

—Hola, Sue, qué tal.

—Cuanto tiempo, Sue. — saludamos.

Nos dejó entrar, ya que la lluvia comenzaba a azotar mucho más fuerte.

— ¿Se quedarán ambas? — preguntó al ver mi maleta, pero dudosa, conociendo a Alice.

—Sólo yo— le aseguré.

—Y sólo por el fin de semana— terminó Alice, poniéndose cómoda en la casa que fue su hogar también por toda su adolescencia.

—Charlie estará muy contento, ¿te quedas a cenar, Alice? — preguntó Sue, entrando en confianza, así era ella, un poco reacia al principio, como su hija Leah, y totalmente abierta momentos después, como su hijo Seth.

Comenzamos a conversar animadamente, las tres sentadas en el sofá de la casa, Sue era una buena mujer, honesta y realmente amaba a mi padre, que era lo que más me importaba.

— ¿Sue? Vi el auto de Alice en la entrada— Llegó mi padre preguntando, con su voz aparentemente tranquila pero en la superficie esperanzada, Alice se colgó de su cuello como cuando tenía doce años para saludarlo, yo lo saludé un poco menos eufórica, pero igual me gustaba estar con él, la presencia de Charlie, aunque a veces incómoda en algunos temas, me daba el mismo efecto calmante que la de Emmett.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí, aunque sólo sea un fin de semana, pequeña— susurró en mi cabello mientras me abrazaba, lo rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos, esto es lo que había estado buscando, los cálidos brazos de mi padre.

Después de cenar y cuando la lluvia aminoró, Alice se fue, prometiendo llamarme en cuanto llegara a Seattle, y prometiéndole a Charlie no rebasar el límite de velocidad.

—Papá, iré a mi habitación, estoy exhausta— me excusé después de quedarme un tiempo viendo la televisión con ellos.

Ambos asintieron y se despidieron de mí deseándome dulces sueños, aunque lo dudaba bastante.

Subí a mi antigua habitación, seguía como todo lo demás en la casa, Sue se encargaba de que el polvo no acabara con todo.

Ambas camas, la de Alice y mía, seguían juntas, el espacio en la pequeña habitación nunca había permitido que estuvieran en ninguna posición diferente, dos camas individuales juntas en medio de la habitación, un pequeño escritorio, las cortinas azul pálido, maniquíes de Alice y varios libros tirados.

Me tumbé en la cama cuando estuve en mi más viejo pijama, el cual había escondido en el armario de la habitación. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar cuando el sueño comenzaba a vencerme, con lo difícil que había sido que llegara.

Era Emmett y estuve tentada a dejarlo sonar, pero no estaba segura de que Rose le hubiera dado mi mensaje y no le había llamado en toda la tarde, así que conteste.

—Emm

—Bella— mi corazón se detuvo y el aire abandonó mis pulmones, por inercia me levanté en la cama.

Era Ed y no sonaba nada bien, su voz estaba alarmada… Y muy, muy triste.

—Bella, no cuelgues. — Ahogué un sollozo que pugnaba por rasgar mi garganta, pero muchas lágrimas ya surcaban mis mejillas.

— ¿Emmett está bien? — Era lo primero que quería saber, eso de que Rose y Ed me llamaran todo el tiempo del teléfono de mi hermano comenzaba a preocuparme.

—Sí, tu hermano está bien. — Me aseguró con voz neutra.

—Bien— Dije cortante, al menos descartaba el tener que preocuparme por él, de todas formas él estaba con su ángel, y no estaba perdidamente enamorado, como yo— ¿Tú estás bien?

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? Debo estar contigo— no pude contener el último sollozo que se me escapó, sentía mi corazón hincharse de amor por él, quería estar a su lado, verlo de nuevo— Debo protegerte, Bella. — Y Ahí estaba de nuevo el problema, él no me amaba, yo no quería estar junto a él sabiendo que nunca podría corresponder mi amor.

—Adiós. — Susurré con el alma estrujada.

Corté la llamada sin esperar a que me dijera nada y apagué el teléfono, ya podría llamar Alice o Emmett a casa de Charlie si querían, ambos se preocuparían, pero no podría resistir volver a escuchar su voz, o verlo, si alguna vez lo volvía a ver.

Pero iba a volver a Seattle tarde o temprano, y él estaba en mi casa y en mi trabajo, ¿quedarme en Forks? No era una opción, se lo había prometido a Alice, ella sólo me tenía a mí y a Emmett, no podría hacerle eso.

Con la cabeza dándome vueltas y llorando hasta deshidratarme, me quedé dormida.

* * *

_Hola hermosas, un nuevo día un nuevo capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? La verdad a mí me dio mucha tristeza, pero bueno...¿Qué le vamos a hacer? ¿Tienen alguna opinión, un comentario, una idea de lo que puede pasar después? Cualquier cosa es bien recibida y sólo tienen que ir hasta el final de este capítulo y dejar un comentario en el recuadro de abajo, nada más fácil y rápido que eso._

_Agradecimientos, agradecimientos a:_**Lu Ransom R, jupy, eddieIlove, grisAliceCullen, isa28.**_ Todas saben que las adoro con locura._

_También agradecemos a:_**politali22, blueorchid02** _Por sus alertas y favoritos._

_Feliz miércoles mis niñas, nos leemos en el próximo, besos._

_An._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Capítulo trece.**

— ¿Quieres desayunar, Bells? — fue el amable saludo de Sue a la mañana siguiente, había tenido la gentileza de llamarme de manera cariñosa para que supiera que me había escuchado llorar y notaba mi aspecto deshecho.

Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar, los ojos me ardían y la boca la tenía seca, pero siempre me había pasado igual, o al menos las veces que había llegado a llorar así, amanecía con un tipo de reseca que me dejaba molida.

—Gracias, Sue— me sonrió lo más dulce que pudo (dejando de lado su habitual practicidad con sus sentimientos) y sirvió dos tazas, una con café bien cargado y otra con chocolate, un plato con panqueques con chocolate y en lugar de fruta o avena, un poco de gelatina de leche.

—Esto está delicioso— le dije con la boca medio llena, era una bomba de azúcar que realmente necesitaba.

Me llené la boca de panqueques para bajarlos por mi garganta con el chocolate y rematar con un pedacito de gelatina que aminorara un poco el dulzor excesivo en mi boca.

—Bella— comenzó, llamando mi atención, jugueteando con su tasa— No espero que me cuentes todo lo que te pasa, pero espero que sepas que puedes confían en mí— la sinceridad en las palabras de Sue casi me hacen querer llorar de nuevo, pero tragué toda la comida que tenía y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

—Gracias, Sue, de verdad— tomó mi mano y la apretó con afecto— Me alegro que Charlie te haya encontrado. — Le dije con sinceridad y agradecimiento, era una gran mujer para Charlie, no que Renee no lo hubiera sido… Pero por ese entonces ambos eran un par de jóvenes derrochando miel por todos lados, cuando su madurez llegó Renee no supo cómo seguir siendo la mujer de Charlie, pero Sue sí sabía, era una mujer madura, prudente, discreta y sincera.

—Sí, a mí también, seguramente los lobos me hubiera destrozado allá afuera— dijo bromeando, comenzó a limpiar los platos que había dejado de lado.

Recordé la manera en la que mi padre y Sue se habían conocido, el esposo de Sue, Harry Clearwater había fallecido de un ataque al corazón cuando iba de cacería, Sue había quedado muy afectada, así que un día fue al bosque a "buscar" a su difunto esposo. Sus hijos la buscaron por toda la tarde hasta que cayó la noche y tuvieron que llamar a Charlie para pedir su ayuda, la encontraron un poco después de media noche, en una cuneta, mojada hasta los huesos y desfallecida, desde entonces ellos no se habían separado.

—Dime cuáles son tus planes para este fin de semana. — comenzó con un tono relajado y apartando ese momento tan sensiblero de la mesa, casi podía ver a Leah asomando debajo de ella.

—Aun no estoy segura, supongo que iré por el pueblo, a la estación con Charlie, quizás a La Push…— me encogí de hombros esperando que notara que no tenía un plan fijado.

—Debemos ir a cenar a la _"Bella Italia"_ por lo menos una vez. — Me propuso, asentí sonriendo, aquel había sido mi lugar favorito desde los doce años, era lindo que Sue recordara ese tipo de cosas.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de la casa para ponernos más cómodas y comenzamos a recordar varias cosas entre las dos.

El cumpleaños número dieciocho de Emmett, el primer aniversario de Sue y Charlie, el día que regresé de Phoenix, sólo llegué a vivir año y medio con mi madre y su esposo Phil; Nuestros años de instituto, cuando más de una vez los vecinos se quejaban de Alice y Emmett y yo tenía que interceder por ellos.

— ¿Recuerdas lo rojo que se puso Charlie cuando Alice le entregó su regalo de cumpleaños a Emmett? — Ambas reímos fuertemente ante el recuerdo, tenía que sostener mi estomago pues de lo fuerte que estaba riendo me dolía.

—Aun no puedo creer que le regaló una caja repleta de condones— Sue comenzó a reír mucho más.

Era increíble lo relajada que me sentía, por lo general, con mi madre siempre estaba de un lado para otro, cuidando que no terminara en prisión o en el hospital. Y con Charlie, bueno…Era Charlie, parecía que Sue sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Una conversación simplemente, siendo yo, una chica más, tranquilas con un poco de café o chocolate para combatir el frío de Forks, risas alegres y recuerdos amenos.

—Lamento que Emmett le haya ofrecido la mitad de la caja en tu presencia— Sue se sonrojó profundamente, aunque su piel cobriza lo disimulaba un poco, eso me hizo reír un poco más.

—Me vengué de él, te lo aseguro— Abrí mi boca, completamente sorprendida por su confesión.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo? — Me acerqué un poco más a ella en plan de confidente.

—No se lo digas— Me pidió, bajando su voz y su mirada, Sue nunca me pareció más joven, parecía una chica apenas un poco mayor que yo.

— ¡Te lo juro! — Hice una cruz sobre mi pecho y levanté mi mano izquierda.

—Escondí esa caja…Y le pedí a mi amiga de la farmacia de Port Angeles que no le vendiera uno solo— Estaba segura que mi mandíbula estaba hasta el piso.

En Forks los chicos no compraban sus condones en la pequeña farmacia que había en el pueblo, se veían forzados a viajar hasta Port Angeles para comprarlos o se verían en la terrible vergüenza de que todo el mundo se enterara de que mantenían una vida sexual activa, en el instituto no importaba mucho…Pero las familias podía llegar a ser alarmantemente conservadoras.

En el caso de Emmett, se había tenido que conformar a una semana de sequia, para después resignarse a comprarlos en la farmacia del lugar, soportar la mirada alarmada de la vieja dependienta, la señora Hummer, y después aguantar dos semanas más en las que los padres más "responsables" hablaban con Charlie y le aconsejaban mantuviera vigilado a su hijo y le advertían que lo mantuviera alejado de sus hijas, las pobres "niñas".

Reí a más no poder, ese había sido un duro momento para Emmett, mi padre sólo se reía a sus costillas y Alice y yo estábamos encantadas de tener material con el cual molestar a mi hermano, Sue había sido la única que se había mantenido al margen y demostraba solidaridad por la vergüenza que estaba pasando mi hermano, ¿quién hubiera pensado que ella había sido la mente maestra detrás de todo aquello?

El timbre sonó, cortando levemente nuestras risas, era raro escuchar el timbre de la casa, todos en Forks se conocían, así que los que era más cercanos simplemente entraban por la parte de atrás, y los demás tocaban ligeramente la puerta y entraban.

— ¿Quién podrá ser? — Sue se levantó, limpiándose las lágrimas de tanto reír.

Yo me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, después de tanto llorar en la noche y la sesión de risas en la sala, estaba vacía, podía escuchar voces muy bajas en la puerta, así que no me preocupé, sería alguien perdido o que buscaba a Charlie.

—Bella— me llamó Sue, el vaso cayó de mi mano cuando al acercarme pude ver quienes estaban en la entrada de la casa, provocando un sonido escandaloso al romperse el cristal con el piso.

Delante de mí… Se encontraban Emmett, Rose...Y Ed.

Creo que me desmayé, porque después de verlo ahí, con sus ojos verdes y desolados, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Hermosas, ¿me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes mucho, aquí está el capítulo del viernes. ¿Les ha gustado? A mi me ha parecido que Sue es una gran mujer, y...¡ Ed regresó! ¿No les emociona eso?_

_Como siempre gracias a:_ **AnaMa9507, yisicullen25, isa28, grisAliceCullenSwan, jupy, Lulii St. john **_son las mejores, no saben lo mucho que significan para mí._

_Les mando besos y les deseo un bonito fin de semana._

_An_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Capítulo catorce.**

Apreté fuertemente mis ojos antes de abrirlos, intenté recordar brevemente lo que había ocurrido, me encontraba en mi cama, en casa de Charlie, después de que me hubiera desmayado… Al ver a Ed en frente de mí.

Me levanté y acomodé ligeramente en la cabecera, para ver a Ed sentado en la pequeña mecedora que había en mi habitación, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que había despertado. Tenía el rostro escondido entre las palmas de sus manos y sus dedos sujetaban muy fuerte su cabello cobrizo, que le cubría la frente y parte de sus hermosos ojos.

—Ed— le llamé con voz pastosa, inmediatamente levantó el rostro, para verme con esa mirada torturada que tanto me dolía, algo se removió dentro de mí.

—Bella— sonaba terriblemente afligido y eso me hizo sentir una mierda, "_Rose si escuchas esto_—pensé— _no te enfades pero de verdad me siento una mierda al verlo así."_

Su abrazo fue tan repentino que cortó mis pensamientos hacia Rose, me sujetaba con delicadeza, pero bastante fuerte, como si temiera que volviera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento, yo le regresé el abrazo vacilante pero con todo mi corazón, maldita sea lo había extrañado como loca, era como si estos dos días hubiera estado bajo el agua y ahora que él me sujetaba por fin estaba en la superficie y podía respirar.

—Lo lamento tanto— susurró contra mi cabello, ¿él lo lamentaba? Yo había sido la que se fue, la que no quiso hablar con él, quien se escondió y quien se desmayó al verlo, no él, mi pobre ángel, ¡Dios, lo amaba tanto!

—No lo hagas, no es tu culpa, todo lo hice yo. — él negó apartándose levemente de mí, para poder ver mi rostro.

¿Cómo podía ser tan hermoso? con esas pestañas tan gruesas y tupidas, enmarcando los ojos que habían robado mi alma y mi corazón, sus labios finos y muy suaves a la vista, tan tentadores, esa cabello cayéndole sobre la mirada apenada, su olor embriagador, tan cerca de mí que me mareaba, y ese tacto que me dejaba aturdida, él no debería estar en la tierra, debería haberse quedado en ese otro espacio, donde él no estaría mal por mi culpa, ni yo me enamoraba como la ingenua que era.

—Fue por mí que te fuiste— dijo con voz contenida, fue mi momento de negar, ¿cómo podía explicarle que la razón por la que me había ido había sido todo este amor asfixiante que sentía crecer por él día con día?

—No, Ed—le susurré acariciando su rostro, muy despacio, cierta parte de mí aun temía que sólo fuera una creación de mi estado vegetativo en el hospital, un sentimiento, que no supe de dónde vino me hizo querer decírselo, ser franca con él, decirle toda la verdad sin más— Me fui porque…— Bendita fuera Rose, entró en ese momento, seguida por Emmett, con una bandeja repleta de panqués y chocolate, cortando mi temeraria, y muy, muy estúpida confesión.

—Sue dijo que esto te podría venir bien— declaró Rose, señalando la bandeja que sostenía mi hermano.

—Gracias, Rose— ella asintió y volteó hacia Emmett quien le susurró algo, volvió a asentir y se acercó a Ed.

—Será mejor que los dejemos hablar solos— renuente, Ed se separó de mí y asintió, con una suave caricia en mi mejilla y una débil sonrisa, salió de mi vieja habitación junto con Rose, yo también le lancé una última mirada, bebiendo su imagen como si fuera una alcohólica y él el preciado whiskey que tanto se me había negado.

Emmett me veía ceñudo, sus ojos estaban perdidos y su mandíbula apretada, pero podía asegurar que no estaba molesto, ni siquiera preocupado, él sabía algo, apostaba todo lo que tenía a que era eso.

—Bella— dijo mi nombre como si yo fuera él fuera un empresario y yo su más acérrimo rival.

—Emmett— contesté con voz neutra, nos sostuvimos la mirada por un interminable segundo y él negó.

—Ya lo sé todo— declaró con voz fría, ¡ahí estaba! Lo sabía.

— ¿Qué todo? — pregunté, alargando lo inevitable.

Me miró mal, pero igual tomó la bandeja que había dejado en mi escritorio y se sentó a mi lado, apoderándose de la cama de Alice, justo en medio, como en las noches en las que las tormentas de Forks amenazaban con rivalizar al diluvio universal, y como buenas gallinas Alice y yo no podíamos dormir si el gigante cuerpo de Emmett no estaba entre nosotras.

—Sabes que no puedes mentir, Bells—Me riñó— Apestas en mentir y aun así te empeñas en mentirme— ahora yo lo vi mal, pero tenía tanta razón. — Sé que son ángeles.

Ahora que lo escuchaba de otra persona que no fuera Ed o en mi cabeza, se escuchaba demasiado irreal, dos ángeles en mi casa, si fuera una persona más cuerda, o más normal o menos yo, ya me habría ido a un psiquiátrico y llevado a Emmett conmigo.

—Toda una locura, ¿no? — comencé a comer uno de los panqués que había mandado Sue, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía vendada mi mano izquierda— ¿Qué me pasó? — Pregunté realmente alarmada.

—Te cortaste con los vidrios. — Respondió Emmett, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y en realidad sí lo era.

—Eso suena a mí— asintió, mientras comía un panqué, pero volvía a su actitud seria.

—Emm…—Traté de hablarle con voz conciliadora, comprensiva, que notara que yo no estaba en su contra ni lo creía el loco que él mismo pensaba que era.

—Es que— resopló soltando un poco del panqué de su boca lo que me hizo reír y a él también.

—Es demasiado— respondí yo por él, cuando nos calmamos.

— ¡¿Demasiado?! — Saltó, casi tirándome de la cama— Bella, estamos hablando de seres que vienen del más allá, no son humanos, son…

—Ángeles— terminé, tenía toda la razón, aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza, estábamos totalmente chiflados, y más por creerles a los otros dos.

Ahora entendía por qué Rose no le había querido contar nada en un principio, debía preguntarle después por qué había cambiado de opinión.

—Y tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada—Me acusó, señalándome con su dedo para darle más énfasis a su discurso, me hubiera reído por su postura y su rostro, era una de las muchas cosas que nos había enseñado nuestra madre, según ella "mientras más gestos más énfasis, y mientras más énfasis más seguro estás de tu postura", aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me concentré en Emmett de nuevo— ¡Cuando ese chico estaba en tu apartamento, y cuando viste a Rose en la comisaría!, ¡no dijiste nada, Isabella! — Oh no, Emmett estaba comenzando a poner histérico, y eso sólo significaba una cosa…

Iba a empezar a llorar, ¡Rose!

En cuanto la llamé en mi cabeza, ella junto a Ed aparecieron en la puerta de mi habitación, Emmett ya se había sentado a los pies de la cama y comenzaba a hacerse un ovillo, yo ya estaba junto a él, acariciando su rostro y sus brazos, Rose se posicionó junto a mí.

— ¡No te me acerques! — le gritó a Rose, haciéndonos a las dos saltar, continué acariciando su rostro.

—Tranquilo, Emm, todo está bien, por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo— le susurraba lo más bajo posible. — Rose, distrae a Sue, si llama a Charlie y lo ve querrá una explicación y no podremos decirle la verdad.

Ella asintió y se levantó, mirando a Emmett como si la estuvieran torturando con el peor castigo posible, pero igual corrió y bajó con Sue, Ed se quedaba apartado de mí pero sin despegar su mirada de Emmett, estuve tentada de rodar los ojos, ¿de verdad creía que mi hermano podía lastimarme? Sí, podía leer su mente, pero no tenía por qué verlo así, como si esperara el ataque.

—Emmett, estoy aquí, soy yo, Bella, tu hermanita—hablaba con la voz más clara y suave que tenía, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos y su mirada comenzaba a perderse, aunque seguía puesta en mí, necesitaba a Alice, y ella estaba a seis horas de camino.

—Ed, llama a Jazz, dile que traiga a Alice— ¿Qué? Levanté mi mirada hacia Rose, ella sólo miraba a Emmett, ¿Quién es Jazz?, pregunté en mi mente.

—El ángel de Alice— respondió ella sin despegar su mirada de mi hermano, yo la miré con los ojos desorbitados, bufé y me concentré de nuevo en Emm.

Genial, más ángeles, justo lo que necesitábamos.

* * *

_Hola preciosas, nuevo día, nuevo capítulo, y hoy lo traigo para ustedes y no en Domingo porque...Es un tipo de regalo, por todo lo que hacen por mí. ¿Cómo ven? Bella cada día ama más a Ed, en serio, y...¡Aparecerá Jazz! ¡Por fin! Ya todos juntos de nuevo._

_Miles de gracias a:_**isa28, Lulii St. John, grisAliceCullenSwan, jupy, eddieIlove, blueorchid02, AnaMa9507**, _Sus reviews son maravillosos, también se merecen su mención:_**Lady Heaven, Tellus**, _por sus follows que también me emocionan._

_Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo,_

_An_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Nota de aclaración al final.**_

* * *

**Capítulo quince.**

—Emmett está entrando en crisis por su culpa, ¿Y quieres traer más ángeles? — le increpé a Rose, ¿es que acaso había perdido la cabeza?

—Jazz no querrá despegarse de su lado— me aclaró Ed, viéndome dolido, me sentí mal por un momento, así que me volteé a para ver a Emmett, también me dolía ver mal a mi hermano— Además es más seguro para Alice.

Me centré de nuevo en Emmett, aguantando las ganas de levantarme y también consolar a Ed, de todas formas, mi hermano lo necesitaba más, él es quien estaba entrando en crisis.

—Emm, hermanito, por favor, quédate conmigo— le susurré, acariciando sus cabellos castaños y rizados.

—Que se vayan— me susurró, con la mirada más enfocada en mis ojos cafés, iguales a los suyos, chocolate con chocolate, notaba su desesperación, su miedo, su confusión, sólo me estaba pidiendo eso…

—Está bien— me levanté, y me enfrenté a los dos ángeles que nos veían preocupados.

—Déjenos solos, por favor, cuando llegue Alice díganle que suba, sola— aclaré, se miraron entre ellos, como si de verdad fuera a dejarles otra opción.

Levanté mi mentón y me enderecé mucho más, colocándome en frente de Emmett en modo protector, creando una barrera entre Rose y él, que parecía querer acercarse a mi hermano.

—Salgan. — Dije esta vez con más determinación.

No sé qué vio Ed en mis ojos o qué leyó Rose en mi mente, pero ambos salieron de la habitación.

Después varios intentos de calmar a mi hermano, sin lograrlo mucho, llegó Alice, parecían que habían pasado minutos en lugar de las horas que seguro había llevado su viaje.

Entró como la tromba que era, con el cabello medio despeinado, el maquillaje limpio y sin tacones, lo cual me dio una leve idea de cómo y dónde se encontraba cuando llamé por ella.

—Emmy— dijo afligida, arrodillándose junto a nosotros, él estaba recostado con su espalda pegada a la cama y su cabeza en mi regazo, en cuanto escuchó la voz de Alice se incorporó un poco sólo para cerciorarse que era ella.

—Ally— respondió entre hipidos, como yo, ella comenzó a acariciar su rostro y sus cabellos.

—Estoy aquí, Emm, todo está bien— Podía notar la congoja de Alice, ¿ella también sabía lo de su ángel? Era muy probable…

Mi tía Dídima siempre había tenido un "don" según sus propias palabras, cada vez que una persona estaba cerca de ella inmediatamente se sentía feliz, y por supuesto, todo lo sobrenatural le atraía, estaba casi segura que Alice estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero necesitaba que me dijera lo que pensaba.

—Después— susurró, adivinando mis pensamientos, como siempre, era su libro abierto.

Entre las dos logramos calmar a Emmett, pero ni en sueños habríamos podido subirlo a la cama, así que acomodamos varias almohadas a su alrededor para que no sufriera mucho debido al frío piso, y lo cubrimos con las sábanas de la cama.

—No puedo creer que siga teniendo este tipo de ataques, pensé que después de que nos mudamos…— su voz se fue perdiendo poco a poco, asentí.

—Yo también lo creía, pero al parecer no es así— los ojos de mi prima se nublaron, quizás igual a los míos, recordaba seguramente, la primera vez que habíamos presenciado uno de sus ataques.

Renee había llamado después de dos meses sin que supiéramos nada de ella, mi padre estaba en estado catatónico casi todos los días y Emmett no paraba de hacer llamadas, preocupado hasta la médula por ella, Alice sólo nos observaba, preocupada porque aun era menor de edad y su tutor legal era ella, cuando llamó nos anunció felizmente su compromiso con Phil, un beisbolista que recién había conocido y quería hablar con Charlie sobre su divorcio, fue cuando Emmett se rompió, y nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Esa era la razón por la que Renee lloraba cada vez que lo veía, no se podía perdonar el que por su culpa él hubiera desarrollado neurosis, y debido a eso tuviera constantes ataques de histeria cuando el estrés lo sobrepasaba, lo cual siempre llevaba a que se preguntaran el por qué era policía, en su defensa… Creo que el arma en su cinturón siempre le daba el poder y la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—Yo también ya lo sé todo— declaró Alice, suspiré, estaba cansada, repentinamente me sentía molida.

Nuestra vida no era así, nosotros éramos tranquilos, todo lo tranquilos que podíamos al Emmett ser policía y Alice una maniaca del control, pero éramos normales.

Salíamos a cenar cuando nos pagaban, íbamos de fiesta cada que Alice conseguía un nuevo desfile, Emmett nos llevaba a ver películas cuando no tenía guardia, íbamos a la playa en cada ocasión disponible, llevábamos una vida tranquila y convencional, y ahora nada de eso quedaba, todo parecía a años luz de ahí, y era mi culpa, en el mismo momento en que Ed había llegado a mi vida (y había decidido enamorarme de él) todo se había ido al garete.

—Bella, nada de esto es tu culpa— sus ojos verde pistache refulgían, ¿dónde había visto esa mirada antes? — Todo esto estaba destinado a pasar.

El recuerdo me golpeó como una bola de demolición.

—_FLASHBACK_—

_Era la noche después de mi cumpleaños número cinco, como cada año mis padres y mis tíos esperaban hasta el trece de septiembre para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermano y de mi prima, junto con el mío._

_Charlie, Renee y mi tío Marcus limpiaban el jardín en donde había sido la fiesta mientras mi tía cuidaba a sus "angelitos" como le gustaba llamarnos, ella estaba relatando una historia para evitar que hiciéramos destrozos por todo el lugar._

—_Cuéntanos de nuevo la historia, mami_— _le pedía Alice, con su dulce voz de soprano._

—_Bien, sólo si prometen ir a la cama después_—_ los tres asentimos con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, adoraba estar cerca de mi tía, siempre me hacía sentir feliz._

_Alice se acomodó en las piernas de su madre y yo me senté en las piernas de Emmett, aprovechando esos pocos momentos (que siempre guardábamos para cuando nuestros padres no veían) cuando él era todo lo cariñoso y dulce que podía conmigo._

—_Cuenta la leyenda, que en una noche clara de Diciembre, tres ángeles bajarán a la tierra para unirse a sus partes humanas, cambiando para siempre la vida de los seres de luz y de esos tres jóvenes, marcando un antes y un después._

_Sentía como Emmett acariciaba mi cabello sucio y me abrazaba como a su oso de peluche, mientras Alice se pegaba más al pecho de su madre._

—_Los tres ángeles amarán con todo su ser a estos tres jóvenes, pero una decisión deben de tomar, su existencia o la vida del humano al que deben sacrificar, para poder con sus seres amados estar._

—_Tía, ¿por qué deben sacrificar a un humano?_ — _preguntó muy bajo Emmett, para no romper el hechizo del cuento._

—_Porque los ángeles no pueden amar, cariño, es un privilegio que sólo se les otorga a los humanos._

— _¿Una persona debe morir?_ —_pregunté aterrada._

—_No siempre, cariño_—_dijo calmándome y acariciando tiernamente mi rostro_—_Si todo sale bien, nadie morirá, por el contrario, más personas de las que crees se salvarán._

_Con ese alivio dejé que terminara su relato y me fui hundiendo en la calidez de mi sueño y la protección de los brazos de mi hermano._

—_FIN FLASHBACK_—

—Alice, eso era un cuento que tu mamá inventó para hacernos dormir. —dije negándome a creer que aquello realmente estuviera sucediendo.

—Bella, ¿no conocías a mi mamá? — el tono entre ofendido e incrédulo de Alice me hacía sentir insegura, dudé un poco…Pero era imposible— No eran sólo cuentos. — Sentenció.

—Alice tiene razón— la voz de Ed cortó mi protesta, estaba parado en el umbral de mi habitación, ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? Rose y un chico rubio, igual de hermoso que ellos tres y con los ojos grises más profundos que hubiera visto, lo acompañaban, al igual que ellos llevaba apenas ropa que lo abrigaran, pero parecía no tener problema con eso.

—No era sólo un cuento, Bella— Me aseguró Ed, volteé a ver a Alice quien no apartaba la vista del rubio y regresé mi mirada a él, que parecía querer taladrarme con la suya— Nosotros somos los ángeles de los que les hablaba tu tía, para eso estamos aquí. — Terminó, dejándome aun más en shock.

La puerta de la casa siendo abierta nos alertó a los cinco, ese sonido sólo significaba una cosa, Charlie estaba en casa.

* * *

_Más información, más cosas nuevas, más penas y más romance._

_¡Hola preciosas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo las extrañé muchísimo, fue horrible estar estos días sin saber de ustedes, ahora, tengo unas cositas que aclarar, aquí van, iremos por las más pequeñas a las más grandes._

_1.- No actualicé antes porque tengo mi historia "Tu pareja, mi verdadero amor" en edición y tengo que transcribir capítulos y empezar otros, para quien quiera verla, ya hay dos capítulos editados._

_2.- Mi computador enfermó, (T-T) fue horrible, quiero que sepan que yo soy una chica muy curiosa y muy insistente, así que, en afán de saber la continuación de una historia, un virus infectó mi PC, no afectó ni eliminó ningún documento, pero no quería arriesgarme a que se dañara o perdiera algo, por eso no me atreví a abrir ningún archivo hasta ahora._

_3.- Estos días serán de locos, y actualicé hoy y a esta hora porque pronto se vendrán cumpleaños de mi abuela y mi prima más pequeña y sus respectivas celebraciones no me dejarán actualizar posiblemente hasta el próximo martes o miércoles, así de triste es esto._

_4.- Estoy terminando los últimos capítulos, y aquí sí quiero que sean completamente honestas y me den su opinión, en un review o en un mp, o por mi twitter (encontrarán el nombre en mi perfil) y esta es la pregunta ¿Quieren una historia larga o corta? Corta estoy hablando de no más de veinticinco capítulos, larga, estamos hablando de unos treinta y cinco como mucho, he estado haciendo unos ajustes pero realmente siento que los últimos capítulos de un Fic largo serían muy de relleno e innecesarios, pero haré lo que mejor les parezca, no es que la historia se viera afectada o mal, pero realmente me gustaría saber qué piensan, hasta entonces no escribiré más y por ende, las actualizaciones serán menos regulares._

_5.- Por último, disculparme por no responder sus reviews, apenas tuve tiempo de verlos y realmente me molestó no poder contestarlos, saben lo importantes que son ustedes para mí, para despedirme por fin y terminar con esta nota tan larga; Agradecimientos a:_**yisicullen25, isa28, eddieIlove, AnaMa9507, Lu Ransom R, grisAliceCullenSwan, namy33, jupy.** _Las adoro chicas, son las mejores._

_Nos leemos pronto, besos, _

_An_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Y porque ustedes los pidieron...**_

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis.**

— _¿Tía Dídi?_ — _Llamé a la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos claros que estaba en el jardín de mi casa, según mi madre, "sanando" las pobres plantas del jardín que no tenían el consuelo de un buen sol en Forks._

—_Aquí estoy, cariño, ven, Bella_— _Me llamó con su delicada voz de soprano, estaba sentada con sus brazos y piernas cruzados con un gran libro de forro blanco y hojas amarillas ente ellas._

— _¿Qué es eso tía, Dídi?_ —_Mi rostro infantil denotaba la gran curiosidad que tenía._

—_Éste es el libro de mi padre_—_dijo sonriendo con nostalgia_—_ En él contiene todos los secretos y leyendas de los ángeles, querida_— _Con sus manos suaves acariciaba mi rostro de niña, dándome una paz que nunca había experimentado con Renee, a veces eso me hacía sentir mal, pues ella no era mi madre._

— _¿Por qué tu papá y mi abuelo no son la misma persona?_ — _ Pregunté infantilmente, siempre me había parecido curioso que cada vez que Alice hablaba de su abuelo no se refiriera al mismo que yo._

—_Porque mi padre murió cuando yo era un bebé, después tu abuela se casó con tu abuelo y tuvieron a tu madre_—_ Eso me parecía…No, no lo entendía, demasiado complicado para mi mente de niña, pero al menos, nuestra abuela sí era la misma._

—_Tía, Dídi, ¿alguna vez yo conoceré un ángel?_ — _Pregunté centrando mi atención de nuevo en el gran libro, se me figuraba más grande que mi cabeza._

—_No sólo conocerás uno, amarás a uno, mi querida Bella_— _Aun no entendía el significado de la palabra "amor" pero yo lo relacionaba con besos, y los besos se me hacían asquerosos, hice una cara de disgusto, pero me enfoqué en lo que realmente quería._

— _¿Y podré ver el libro?_ — _Ella asintió sonriendo._

—_Cuando llegue el momento, deberán buscar el libro, ahí encontrarán la respuesta._ — _Satisfecha con su respuesta, me senté a su lado, en el pasto mojado y juntas acariciamos las plantas._

_Unas semanas después de eso, toda la familia asistía al funeral de la tía Dídima._

Desperté sobresaltada, sin saber bien dónde me encontraba, tenía años que no soñaba con la madre de Alice.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? — Alice se encontraba al otro lado de Emmett, aferrada a uno de sus grandes brazos mientras yo estaba en su otro flanco.

Habíamos convencido a Charlie de que Emmett había estado agotado por el cansancio del trabajo y en cuanto comenzó a hablar con nosotras se había quedado dormido en el piso, no mencionamos de la presencia de otros tres individuos y agradecí el que Sue tampoco lo hiciera.

—Estaba soñando con tu mamá— le dije finalmente, cuando noté que se moría por empezar a preguntar, pero no quería molestar a Emmett.

—Salgamos un momento— me pidió, con una sonrisa triste.

Nos colocamos unos gruesos suéteres y las botas que guardábamos debajo de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, bajamos las crujientes escaleras y salimos al patio trasero de la casa, ahí donde tantas veces jugamos de niñas y vimos a su madre reír y cantar al lado de su padre, jugueteando con mi madre como si todavía fueran unas adolescentes y no unas señoras casada, como si mi tía no estuviera enferma…

—Sabes— comenzó— Bella, hay algo que nunca te conté— nos sentamos en el columpio que mi madre había colocado y Sue se había empeñado en dejar bajo las tejas de la casa para proteger de la lluvia.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunté, dejando que colocara su cabeza en mis piernas, yo acaricié su cabello, hacíamos aquello siempre que quería hablar de su madre, suponía que le hacía recordar a ella, o por lo menos le daba la tranquilidad necesaria para que no se soltara a llorar.

—Cuando era niña, mi madre siempre me habló de los ángeles, de la muerte y de la vida— Eso sonaba bastante a mi tía, era la clase de cosas de las que ella hablaría— Desde pequeña supe que mi madre moriría—eso me sorprendió, siempre creí que ya nada de Alice me sorprendería… Estaba en un error— Me preparó para afrontar la situación lo mejor posible y yo lo acepté, pero también me hizo darme cuenta que sería demasiado doloroso para mí, así que nunca quise ser muy apegada a ella, no como tú.

Sabía que abordaríamos ese tema, nunca había entendido su desapego con su madre después de aquel último cumpleaños, muy en el fondo sabía que Alice estaba sufriendo por no poder tener una relación con su madre como la que yo tenía, a diferencia de Renee, Dídima siempre fue una buena mujer.

—No quería sufrir— dijo con un sollozo lastimero que me rompió el alma, sin saber de dónde había salido, en menos de dos minutos el chico rubio al que habían llamado Jazz apareció frente a nosotras, viendo profundamente a Alice, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados. — Está bien, Jazz, no te preocupes, estoy con Bella— le respondió ella, a alguna pregunta que hubiera hecho él, pero no tenía ni idea, así como llegó, se fue, pero supuse que estaría vigilando.

—Sabía que si me apegaba a mi madre no resistiría su muerte, pero cada vez que te veía reír junto a ella, me rompía el corazón.

—Cuanto lo lamento, Alice— Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegro que hubiera tenido alguien con quien hablar, yo no quise saber mucho sobre sus ángeles…Hasta hace poco.

— ¿Cuándo conociste a…Jazz? — pregunté sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, no quería que volviera a llorar.

—Al día siguiente de tu accidente— asintió— Por eso te estaba buscando con tanta insistencia, cuando no contestaste me preocupé mucho, así que lo olvidé un poco, después de ver a Ed me pareció extraña la situación, pero Jazz comenzó a alejarse de mí, así que no le tomé mayor importancia.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? — Ahora yo sentía curiosidad, ¿sería de eso de lo que Alice estaba tan entusiasmada por contarle a Angie?

—Cuando regresé de Forks lo encontré en la entrada de mi apartamento, entonces lo supe, no sé cómo fue, sólo lo supe, él sólo llegó a confirmarlo, tenía esa misma energía que siempre había visto en mi madre.

— ¿Es verdad, Alice? ¿Todos los cuentos que tu madre nos contaba? — Se levantó de mi regazo y me miró con sus ojos aguados y verdes.

—Sí, Bella— no pude evitar soltar un jadeo— Los jóvenes de los que hablaba en la historia…somos nosotros.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Nosotros? ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Cómo mi tía podría saber aquello? ¿De verdad todo esto estaba pasando? Más y más preguntas bullían en mi cabeza, sin dejarme pensar realmente.

—No…entiendo…— susurré débilmente, sin atreverme a dejarme llevar por el ataque de nervios que seguro estaba teniendo.

—Sé que es difícil de comprender, yo tampoco estoy segura de nada, no recuerdo todo lo que mi mamá me decía…pero…— pensó un poco, yo ya sabía a dónde quería llegar.

— ¡El libro! — dijimos ambas, antes de que un ruido en el interior nos sobresaltara.

— ¿Madrugando? — Era Emmett, tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Salió a la fría mañana junto con nosotras, se sentó a duras penas a nuestro lado y tomó las manos de las dos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — pregunté muy cautelosa, posando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Supongo que sí— dijo con voz ronca. — Así que es verdad, ¿eh? — Alice y yo nos miramos alarmadas.

— ¿Nos escuchaste? — preguntó ella. Él asintió.

—Sé que siempre parecí un cabeza hueca y en realidad lo soy— los tres reímos ligeramente— Pero a mí también me gustaban los cuentos de la tía Dídi, ma hacían sentir…especial.

Observé a mi hermano, aquel hombre grande y musculoso que se enfrentaba a los criminales de Seattle, se veía tan vulnerable ahí, sentando entre las dos, lo abracé sin poder contenerme.

Emmett apretó mi mano entendiendo lo que mi gesto significaba, besó mi cabeza, también la de Alice y se levantó.

—Será mejor que bajen— dijo levantando un poco más la voz, inmediatamente Ed, Rose y Jazz aparecieron ante nosotros— Tenemos que irnos. — Ordenó simplemente, tomando el mando de la situación y usando ese tono que le había escuchado algunas veces en la estación.

Me levanté junto con Alice, ella parecía entender lo que quería Emmett, pero yo aun estaba confusa.

—Iremos a Alaska— anunció Emmett.

— ¿Iremos por el libro? — pregunté incrédula.

Todos asintieron a mi pregunta, iríamos por el libro de mi tía…

Cada vez todo me parecía más retorcido, más confuso y difícil de entender y de explicar, pero al parecer…Era la realidad.

* * *

_Bien, bien hermosas, estoy aquí, en Domingo, porque ustedes así lo quisieron, ¿cómo ven a estos seis? Creo que amé la reacción de Jazz. Se irán a Alaska ahora estos loquillos, pobre Bella, cada vez más confusa, nos acercamos a uno de mis capítulos favoritos, ya verán..._

_Como siempre, miles de gracias a:_ **grisAliceCullenSwan, isa28, namy33, Lu Ransom R, jupy, yuli09, **_sus reviews alegran mi día y me hacen muy, muy feliz._

_También agradezco a:_ **yuli09, Gabichi791**_ por sus alertas y favoritos._

_Que tengan un excelente domingo, un maravilloso inicio de semana, y nos leemos pronto._

_P.d: Quiero informarles que gracias a su incondicional apoyo y palabras de aliento, el Fic puede lograr ser largo, saben unos 35 capítulos más o menos, PERO, aun necesito acomodarme a la idea y terminar de escribir el capítulo donde me quedé atascada, todavía no confirmo nada, pero es muy probable, las que estén de acuerdo dejen un hermoso review, las que no... Bueno, igual díganmelo jajajá, para que sepa realmente qué es lo que piensan._

_An_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

_Canción que recomiendo para este capítulo: **What are you to me- Unkle.**_

* * *

**Capítulo diecisiete.**

—Alice, ¿estás segura de esto? No has estado en Alaska desde…— la muerte de mi tío, completé en mi mente, ya que no quería hacerla sentir mal, todavía estaba un poco sensible por su sesión de llanto minutos atrás.

—Lo sé— susurró, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos— Pero quizás es tiempo de ir a ver la vieja casa de mis padres. — Aunque notaba cierto temor en su mirada, también estaba segura de que de verdad quería ir, estaba decidida, y ni siquiera una tromba podía contra Alice cuando estaba decidida a algo.

—Todo estará bien, Ally— le aseguró Jazz, hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado, abrazaba a Alice por los hombros y la veía con dulzura, una dulzura que hubiera fascinado y conmovido a cualquiera, pero a mí me hizo sentir enferma de celos, y muy, muy triste, así que aparté mi mirada de ellos.

—Nos iremos en cuanto estén listos— anunció Ed, sonaba tan serio, tenía un miedo infernal de verlo, pero igual su voz me sonó como lo más hermoso que podría existir en este mundo.

Sólo asentí a sus palabras y entré de nuevo a la casa, no podía estar cerca de él, aunque todo mi ser me lo pidiera, mi maltrecho corazón me lo impedía, de tan sólo imaginar su rostro dolido por mi distancia autoimpuesta y la frialdad de mi voz, algo dentro de mí se estremecía y me dolía como la mierda.

Jazz y Rose gruñeron, casi olvidaba que a los ángeles no les gustaba que maldijera, ¡pues que se jodieran!, ya había tenido suficiente, sabía sobremanera que era todo mi culpa, pero estaba al borde de mi limite y si lo que necesitaba era maldecir a diestra y siniestra, lo haría, no importa cuántos gruñidos tuviera que soportar.

—Bella— siseó Rose, yo me alcé de hombros y subí lo más silencioso posible las escaleras, no quería despertar a Charlie, todavía tenía unas dos horas antes de irse a la estación.

—Alice, dime que traes ropa suficiente para el frío— le dije entrando a mi habitación.

Apenas tenía un impermeable y una sudadera gruesa para cubrirme, me congelaría en Alaska.

—Por suerte para ti, sí— río, divertida al ver la ropa que comenzaba a sacar de mi armario, sabía que no me dejaría olvidar fácilmente el día en que le rogué porque tuviera ropa para mí.

Armamos las maletas, afortunadamente Emmett también llevaba suficiente ropa, a las ocho de la mañana yo ya estaba preparando el desayuno para todos, o por lo menos para los que comíamos.

—Buenos días, chicos, ¿por qué levantados tan temprano? — preguntó un sorprendido Charlie, cuando ya estaba sirviendo el primer plato a Emmett y Alice conversaba animadamente con Sue.

—Tío Charlie, iremos a Alaska— soltó de repente, haciendo que mi padre se medio ahogara con su taza de café, Emmett y yo la vimos mal, se suponía que le diríamos con suavidad, pero como era tan típico en ella, nos ignoró y no perdió en ningún momento su sonrisa.

Yo la dejé ser, mentiría si dijera que la prefería triste y desolada como cuando hablamos de su madre.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó mi padre entre tosidos.

—Queremos visitar la casa de mis padres y ahora que Bella y Emmett tienen tiempo libre decidimos que sería un buen momento. — Contestó con naturalidad, a veces envidiaba lo buena mentirosa que era mi prima.

— ¿Bella? — Me encogí levemente, maldición, iba a corroborar que fuera verdad.

—Sí, papá, lo pensamos esta mañana, Emmett está de acuerdo— ahora fue el turno de Emmett de ser cuestionado, pero al igual que mi prima lucía totalmente relajado, como si no hubiera nada oculto.

—Ya sabes que los mejores viajes son los que no se planean, papá— Dijo, mientras se sambutía de comida.

—Bien— Cedió al final— Pero quiero que conduzcan con cuidado, y abríguense— Dijo terminando su café y comenzando a despedirse, podía notar como Sue aguantaba sus ganas de reír por la mal disimulada preocupación que sentía por sus hijos, todos sabíamos que para Charlie, Alice era como una hija más, sobre todo ella se consideraba así.

Nos dio un beso en la frente a Alice y a mí, un ligero abrazo a Emmett y un casto beso a Sue, que lo hizo sonrojar, y después se fue. Nunca me había gustado mentirle a Charlie, pero era necesario, no creía que pudiera entenderlo de verdad y quería que mi vida volviera a su rumbo normal lo más pronto posible, nada de eso sería posible si mi padre se veía envuelto en toda esa locura.

Emmett tomó las maletas— ridículamente habíamos logrado reunir cinco maletas entre los tres— y las subió a su Jeep, en el que habían llegado Ed y Rose con él, en cuanto Charlie se fue los tres bajaron de donde quiera que estuvieran y se despidieron de Sue, agradeciendo su silencio.

—No pueden ir vestidos así— se quejó Alice, viendo la vestimenta de Ed, Rose y Jazz.

Ed y Jazz sólo llevaban unas camisetas ligeras y blancas, pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis, Rose por su parte llevaba un short de mezclilla con unos zapatos abiertos y una blusa blanca, lo más simples que se pudiera ver.

—Es cierto, por muy poca gente que haya en Alaska, quienes lleguen a verlos preguntarán por qué no tienen frío— concordó Emmett, yo sólo me subí (o escalé, más bien) al Jeep y esperé a que Alice sacara cosas de su maleta que pudieran quedarles a los chicos.

Media hora después estaban listos, con sendos abrigos parecidos a los que Emmett y yo llevábamos, con botas para el frío y guantes.

—Estamos listos para irnos— declaró muy feliz mi prima, sólo asentí acomodándome más en el asiento delantero, para dejar en claro que nadie me movería de ahí.

Ed, Rose, Jazz y Alice se acomodaron en la parte de atrás mientras mi hermano se subía a mi lado, claramente nervioso y muy tenso, a él le gustaba tan poco la situación como a mí, pero nuestras razones eran completamente diferentes.

—Tardaremos menos tiempo si uno de nosotros conduce mientras ustedes duermen— la voz de mis sueños y mis pesadillas sonaba tan fría y distante que casi me hacía llorar, casi. Logré mantener el tipo de que, como fuera que lo arreglaran, a mí me daba igual.

—Está bien— aceptó mi hermano, a duras penas, su Jeep era su bebé y muy pocas personas lo conducían, ni Alice ni yo lo hacíamos, por obvias razones.

Comenzamos el camino en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Alice comenzó a quejarse de morir de aburrimiento, yo la ignoré y me apretujé en mi abrigo, dejando que Rose y Jazz fueran quienes entretuvieran a Alice, llegó un momento en el que incluso Emmett comenzó a jugar con ellos.

Sin saber cómo, el bamboleo del Jeep y sus ligeras voces comenzaron a adormecerme, sentía como si no hubiera podido dormir en años, realmente todo esto estaba pudiendo conmigo, por mucho que aparentara fortaleza frente a Emmett y Alice— porque me necesitaban entera claro está—, yo no era tan fuerte, eso lo sabía, y temía que un momento me quebrara.

—Bella.

Quería abrazarme al dueño de la voz que susurraba mi nombre en mi oído, pero el sabor amargo que mi amor herido tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, quería llorar y alejarme de él, pero también abrazarme a su pecho y que él fuera quien me consolara, aspirar su olor, acariciar sus mejillas, verlo sonreír tímidamente mientras me taladraba con el verde de su mirada, haciéndome sentir como una idiota enamorada.

Sentía cada célula de mi cuerpo morir de amor por ese estúpidamente hermoso y maravilloso ángel, por mi ángel, mi precioso ángel, ¡Dios, sentía que podría morir de toda la pena que me embargaba!

—Bella…— Mi nombre era tan común y corriente, pero con aquella voz de ensueño parecía el poema más hermoso jamás escrito, ya podía darse Shakespeare por superado— Te quiero.

Aquello debía ser un sueño, yo debía seguir dormida, Ed no podría estar diciéndome aquello, sería demasiado hermoso y perfecto, necesitaba alejarme de él, que todo aquello acara de una vez por todas. Era su presencia, su esencia, su hermosura, su recuerdo, mi propia mente traidora, lo que me hacía soñar todo eso, una broma cruel y maravillosa, y yo era una maldita masoquista porque quería que se repitiera, que se repitiera una y mil veces, por siempre.

—Bella, despierta, ¡Bella! — era Emmett quien estaba a mi lado, abrazándome por los hombros y limpiando las lágrimas que se habían escapado.

—Emmett. — sollocé desorientada y aferrándome a lo único que tenía seguro, los brazos de mi hermano.

— ¿Qué pasó? Estabas durmiendo…Y de repente…— su semblante tan serio me recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando Renee había vuelto, Charlie estaba perdido y confundido, y él era quien se debía encargar de todo.

—Estoy bien... — Me fijé que estábamos en un paradero de la carretera, seguramente eran las diez de la noche y todo estaba oscuro y frío, Alice y Jazz estaban apartados, Rose estaba a unos metros de ellos, sin dejar de ver a Emmett y Ed…No estaba, no lo veía por ningún lado, finalmente sí había sido un sueño— Sólo fue una pesadilla, Emm, estoy bien. — Traté de convencerlo, y a mí de paso.

No me creyó, naturalmente, pero besó mi frente y volvió a acomodarme en el asiento, sólo quería llegar a Alaska, y terminar con todo esto, aunque alejar a Ed de mí, significara la muerte de mi corazón.

* * *

_Hola preciosas, primero que nada, quiero recomendarles que lean el capítulo con la canción, es realmente hermosa. ¿Cómo ven? Ya sabíamos que Bella era medio cabezota, ¿se imaginaron el camino a Alaska con esa canción? Yo por supuesto. Quiero saber qué piensan, como siempre sus comentarios y opiniones son muy importantes para mí._

_Agradecimientos a:_ **grisAliceCullenSwan, yuli09, namy33, Kammy, isa28, **_por sus hermosos reviews en el capítulo anterior, las adoro!_

_Besos para todas y hasta la próxima actualización que será unos días y promete ser... Mejor no adelanto nada._

_An_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Canción sugerida: Turning page- sleeping at last. **_

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho**

Llegamos medio día antes de lo esperado, al parecer el plan de Ed de que uno de ellos manejara mientras nosotros dormíamos había funcionado.

Alaska estaba justo como lo recordaba, frío y blanco. Sólo en unas pocas ocasiones habíamos visitado a mis tíos en aquel lugar, la mayoría de las veces habían sido ellos los que viajaban a Forks y se quedaban por una larga temporada.

La casa de mis tíos apenas la recordaba, pero estaba segura que no había cambiado nada, a pesar de que llevaba más de diez años sin ser habitada. Las paredes color melón y las tejas grises parecían tener un vivo color, las ventanas estaban impecables y el porche apenas tenía nieve, una preciosidad.

—Una persona viene a cuidar las casa dos veces por semana, me he encargado que sea así desde que nos mudamos a Seattle— me aclaró Alice, al ver mi impresión.

Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos y la nariz roja, seguro había soltado unas pocas lágrimas antes de bajar del auto.

Entramos sólo seguidos por el sonido de nuestras pisadas sobre la nieve, el último día que había pasado con una Alice callada había sido en el funeral de su padre, un año después de la muerte de mi tía.

La puerta cedió fácilmente al abrirla, prueba de que alguien iba de vez en vez, la calefacción no estaba encendida y hacía casi tanto frío adentro como afuera.

—Iré a poner la calefacción— anunció Jazz, seguro había leído mis pensamientos.

Adentro estaba tan limpio como afuera, el polvo era muy poco y los muebles permanecían intactos, parecía que todo en aquel lugar gritara "Dídima", los sillones rústicos, la gran chimenea, las cortinas de gasa y encaje, las cientos de fotografías de varios fotógrafos famosos combinadas con las nuestras de pequeños, cuadros de pintores junto a dibujos hechos por Alice a los cinco años, y las flores, en medio de la gran sala en la que nos encontrábamos había un jarrón con varios girasoles, los cuales comenzaban a marchitarse.

—Eran sus flores favoritas— dijo Alice en un susurro muy bajo, al voltearme la encontré abrazada a Jazz como si de eso dependiera su vida, una punzada de celos me atravesó el pecho pero lo ignoré de inmediato y me prohibí pensar en ello, por aquello de que tenía cerca a dos ángeles lectores de mentes que no tenían por qué meterse en mis asuntos.

—Comencemos a buscar, ¿dónde crees que puedan estar sus cosas, Ally? — Emmett parecía cada vez más y más tenso, esperaba que no volviera a romperse, me mataba ver a mi hermano así.

—No estoy segura, papá no quiso cambiar las cosas de lugar, así que puede estar en cualquier parte— dijo más tranquila.

—Busquemos en su habitación, unos en el ático y otros en el estudio de mi tío— los cinco asintieron a mis palabras, Alice comenzó a subir las escaleras seguida muy de cerca por Jazz, Emmett se dirigió al despacho de mi tío, yo iba a seguirlo pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo un brazo me detuvo, era Rose.

—Bella, por favor, déjame ir con él, es mi protegido, tengo que arreglar las cosas— su mirada suplicante y su voz rota casi me convencen, casi.

—No puedo, Rose, es mi hermano, lo lamento pero no permitiré que lo lastimes de nuevo, para él todo esto lo sobrepasa— esperaba que entendiera que sólo buscaba protegerlo.

—Mi único propósito en este mundo es protegerlo también— me aseguró— Déjame intentarlo, por favor Bella— volvió a suplicar, suspiré derrotada, "_Si comienza a alterarse te alejas de él inmediatamente y me llamas"_, pensé, ella asintió y salió corriendo rumbo hacia donde Emmett estaba.

Aun un poco insegura comencé a subir las escaleras, como lo había pensado, Alice estaba en la habitación que una vez fue de sus padres, así que me dirigí al ático, subí unas estrechas escaleras hasta llegar a la oscura alcoba, como era mi costumbre, me tropecé con mis pies al no poder ver nada, pero de nuevo el golpe no llegó a mi cabeza.

—Debes tener más cuidado— era la voz de Ed, muy cerca de mi oído, y de mi cuello, ¿desde cuándo estaba aquí? Había luchado con todo mi ser para no notar su presencia, pero por supuesto, un sólo toque y mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar por él.

—Lo siento— susurré, ¿por qué me estaba disculpando? ¿Por mi torpeza, por haberme alejado de él, por amarlo tanto? No tenía ni idea, pero necesitaba que él lo supiera.

—Oh, Bella— sin decir nada más me apretó contra su cuerpo, en un abrazo casi desesperado, por ambas partes, porque yo también me aferré a él con toda la fuerza que tenía, sentía que si no lo hacía se evaporaría en el aire y yo me desgarraría de dolor por eso, lo amaba tanto.

—Ed— ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero fuertes sollozos salían de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo, tampoco lo intentaba mucho.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella, no llores por favor— negué contra su pecho, esperaba que entendiera que no podía evitarlo, unos días me había bastado para amarlo y el poco tiempo que había estado sin él había sido una mierda.

—Yo, lo…lo…siento— hipé contra su abrigo, mojándolo todo.

—Vine aquí a protegerte, a cuidar de ti y parece que he hecho todo lo contrario— me separó levemente de él, sin perder el contacto y acunó mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, sus ojos verdes se veían tan tristes, contenidos de una emoción que tampoco pude descifrar— Bella— susurró bajo, muy bajo, pero como si fuera una plegaria.

No pude contenerme, tampoco lo buscaba, necesitaba hacerlo, levanté mis manos hasta su cuello y uní mis labios con los suyos.

Sólo fue un toque, un roce, una caricia tierna e insegura, eran mucho más suaves de lo que parecían y extremadamente dulces, un elixir que no podía ser de este mundo, porque no lo era, no era terrenal, era glorioso, con ese beso parecía que mi corazón se hinchaba dos veces su talla y se llenaba de puro amor por él, mi ángel en la tierra.

Pero no respondía mi beso, estaba estático, como si se hubiera convertido de piedra, con un deje amargo apoderándose de mi corazón comencé a separarme, muy lentamente, antes de que pudiera separarme por completo afianzó su agarre en mi rostro y volvió a unir nuestros labios, devolviendo el beso que tímidamente le había dado, imprimiendo en él una fuerza que yo no había podido darle.

—No llores, por favor— susurró contra mi boca, lanzando su dulce aliento y embriagándome por completo, no me había dado cuenta que de tanta emoción había comenzado a llorar, otra vez.

Nuestro beso continuó dulce, fuerte, delicado y hasta un poco desesperado, y por supuesto, completamente perfecto.

Me separé apenas un poco para respirar entre jadeos, él ni siquiera parecía agitado, pero claro, él no tenía las mismas restricciones que yo.

—Ed, yo…— cortó mi confesión con un nuevo beso, un poco más lento que antes, pero más poderoso, ¡Por Dios! Lo amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos para perderme en sus orbes verdes, que brillaban como nunca antes, a pesar de que estábamos medio en penumbras por la falta de luz en el ático, sentía su aliento por todo mi cuerpo, estaba consciente de mí misma como nunca antes.

Se separó de mí cuando creyó conveniente que volviera a respirar, pero me apretó a él como si cualquier tipo de distancia pudiera matarlo, yo por mi parte estaba pegada a él como una segunda piel.

—Te amo— susurró contra mi oído como ya era su costumbre, y yo comencé a llorar como ya era la mía.

—Te amo tanto— le respondí antes de que mi llanto me impidiera hablar de nuevo.

—Bella, preciosa, no llores por favor— acarició mis cabellos y mi espalda, sin romper el abrazo y tratando de consolarme.

—Creí que nunca…que nunca…podrías amarme— levantó mi rostro y besó mi nariz.

—Yo te he amado desde que mi pobre existencia comenzó, Bella— rió tristemente contra mis labios— Tú eres lo único que me permite estar vivo, si es que lo estoy, protegerte y amarte, hasta la eternidad— sus palabras me había dejado sin respiración, ¿cómo podía él, un ángel perfecto, amar a alguien como yo?

—No tiene sentido, yo soy una simple humana, y tú eres un ángel, eres mi ángel— continué susurrando, y acariciando sus mejillas, sin un rastro de barba en ellas.

—Tú eres el ángel para mí, Bella— me aseguró, con un hermosa sonrisa y pegando lentamente sus labios a los míos de nuevo. — No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por este momento.

Parecía como si yo hubiera nacido para esto, para este momento, para estar junto a él, y amarlo. Nuestros labios se amoldaban a la perfección, dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, predestinado a ser, él y yo, juntos por siempre.

— ¡Lo encontramos! — gritó Alice desde la planta baja, haciendo que nos separáramos.

—Encontraron el libro— susurró Ed, repentinamente serio, mi corazón se encogió.

Hace unos minutos yo habría estado feliz de encontrar el libro y que todo aquello terminara, de que el dolor de no poder estar junto a él se acabara, pero ahora… la posibilidad de separarme de Ed me parecía inconcebible, no podía imaginarme una vida sin él, no ahora, ni nunca.

—Deberíamos bajar— dijo, tomando mi mano y guiándome en la oscuridad.

Asentí resignada, ahora debíamos bajar… Y enfrentarnos a lo que fuera que dijera ese libro, sólo rogaba por una cosa.

Que no me alejaran de Ed.

* * *

_Hermosas, ¡volví! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo las extrañé horrores. Este es, definitivamente, mi capítulo favorito, de todos, ¿a ustedes qué les pareció?_

_Quiero agradecerles a todas, como siempre, su indiscutible apoyo y las palabras de ánimo que siempre me brindan._

_Les tengo una sorpresa, para las hermosas lectoras que están al tanto de mis otras historias, ya se darán cuenta,pues... ¡ACTUALIZARÉ "NO SOY PERFECTO"! Ya tengo el capítulo hecho y en cualquier rato actualizo, Vayan a verla si les interesa y no la han leído, o si ya la ha leído, tendrán nuevo capítulo._

_Besos y nos estamos leyendo, An._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Capítulo diecinueve.**

Estábamos los seis alrededor de la gran mesa de roble pintada de azul (cortesía de mi tía) Alice se encontraba en la cabecera, con el libro frente a ella, yo estaba a su derecha, Ed a mi lado, Jazz a su derecha, sin apartar la mirada de ella, Emmett al otro extremo de la mesa y Rose a su lado, parada junto a él.

— ¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando? — preguntó Emmett exasperado, Rose apretó su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo, y aunque no respingó ante su contacto, tampoco pareció servir de mucho.

—Estoy nerviosa, ¿de acuerdo? — Resopló Alice, Jazz tomó su mano y eso pareció relajarla un poco— Mi mamá nunca me dejó siquiera tocarlo— susurró, acariciando la tapa del libro.

Por debajo de la mesa Ed tomó mi mano, infundiéndome el valor que no sentía, ambos sabíamos que lo que fuera que ese libro dijera, marcaría nuestro destino.

—Bella, tú hazlo— la petición de Alice me tomó por sorpresa— Mi mamá confiaba en ti, siempre estuvieron juntas cuando ella abría este libro, tú hazlo, yo no puedo.

Alice se levantó de la cabecera, sentándose al lado de Jazz y cediéndome su lugar, volteé a ver insegura a Ed, él estaba serio, más serio de lo que nunca lo vi, pero asintió y me apretó más fuerte la mano, tragué los nervios que sentía y me levanté, Ed se levantó conmigo y se paró junto a mí, mientras yo me sentaba en la silla que antes usaba Alice.

Emmett y Rose tomaron nuestros lugares, el silencio sepulcral que nos invadió no ayudaba mucho a la tensión.

—Anda, Bella, deja el suspenso para después— me apremió Emmett, lo miré mal pero no se inmutó.

Tomé el libro y lo acerqué a mí, pasando suavemente la mano por la cara de libro blanco, lo abrí, el polvo no se hizo esperar, todos nos alejamos un poco debido a éste.

Comencé a pasar las hojas de pergamino, al principio tenía hojas sin escritos y luego letras borrosas por el tiempo, pasadas estas hojas una imagen nos detuvo, más bien una fotografía.

Era mi abuela Marie, de unos dieciséis años aproximadamente, junto a un hombre extremadamente hermoso, la fotografía estaba en blanco y negro pero se notaban los ojos verde claro de mi abuela en contraste con los orbes brillantes del hombre, que se veían muy oscuros, ambos de piel blanca y él de cabello rubio.

—La abuela Marie— recorrí los rasgos de mi abuela y después los del hombre, logré identificar la nariz de mi tía y la forma de sus ojos.

—Es mi abuelo— susurró Alice, viendo fijamente el rostro del hombre, no se podía dudar, mi tía era muy parecida a él.

—Él era un ángel— declaró Ed, viendo fijamente al hombre, ¿un ángel?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Su halo— respondieron los tres ángeles junto a nosotros, yo no podía ver nada, pero ellos tenían su mirada fija en un punto sobre la cabeza del abuelo de Alice.

Pasé a la siguiente página, en ella estaban mi abuela, unos años más grande y muy embarazada, al lado del mismo hombre, que parecía de la misma edad.

—Los ángeles no envejecemos, Bella— me aclaró Rose, viendo fijamente el vientre abultado de mi abuela.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Ed miraba al hombre de la fotografía, Jazz negaba con la cabeza y Rose miraba fijamente a mi abuela.

—Se supone que los ángeles no pueden amar, mucho menos concebir— aseguró Jazz, negando más con su cabeza, ¿qué se supone que eso significaba? ¿Qué mi tía era hija de un ángel?

—Eso es imposible— dijeron al mismo tiempo Jazz y Rose, después de leer mis pensamientos.

Pasé a la siguiente página, en donde se encontraba mi abuela con mi tía en brazos y sola, una ligera sombra de dolor —la cual siempre había visto en sus ojos claros, los cuales Alice había heredado—pero con una sonrisa en sus labios al contemplar al pequeño bebé que tenía en sus brazos.

—Es mi madre— susurró Alice, tocando el rostro del bebé de la fotografía.

La siguiente página tenía a una pequeña de año y medio aproximadamente, con ojos muy grises y cabello negro, viendo directamente a mi abuela y sonriendo de manera dulce.

—Tu madre— susurró Rose, viendo a Alice— Tiene un halo parcial, era mitad ángel— sentenció Rose, viendo de manera dulce a la pequeña niña.

—No entiendo— declaró Ed, yo tampoco entendía nada.

Al pasar la página no había más fotografías, pero había páginas escritas a mano, una caligrafía impecable marcaba las hojas.

"_Mi amada hija: _—comenzaba la página. — _Cuando te preguntes quién es tu padre y tu madre te diga que era un ángel, créele. _

_Dieciocho años atrás bajé al mundo terrenal para poder proteger y cuidar a tu madre, no sabía que esa pequeña mujer robaría la esencia de este pobre ángel guardián, sin embargo nuestro amor era prohibido, pues un ángel no puede amar, así que pasé mucho tiempo junto con tu madre, escondiéndonos de aquellos que representaban un peligro para ella, y dio resultado, hasta el momento en que nos dimos cuenta que tu madre estaba embaraza, en ese momento tenía que tomar una decisión._

_Si quería que tú nacieras, yo tendría que volver al mundo práctico, si quería quedarme con tu madre…tú no podrías nacer, y además, tu madre moriría. _

_Para cuando tú leas esto yo ya no estaré contigo, mi duele más de lo que jamás imaginé no poder estar contigo, mi pequeña Dídima, pero prefiero sufrir este dolor mil veces antes que sacrificar tu vida y la de tu madre._

_Ella es fuerte y sé que podrá cuidar de ti, sé feliz, los ángeles y yo estaremos cuidando de ti también._

_Si algún día te sientes perdida y necesitas una respuesta, ven a mí, que yo sabré darte las respuestas._

_Todo mi amor, tu padre."_

Después de terminar de leer la carta en voz alta, cambié la página, donde había una fotografía de mi tía, de adolescente y junto a mi madre.

—Su halo parcial…se desvaneció— declaró Rose, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose más a la foto.

Yo veía a mi madre, tan diferente a mi tía, ella tenía el cabello rojizo de mi abuelo, los ojos claros de mi abuela y la piel albina, mientras que mi tía tenía el mismo tono de piel claro, pero el cabello negro azabache y los ojos gris oscuro, muy oscuro, sin embargo, ambas se veían tan unidas, justo como Alice y yo lo éramos.

"_Recuerda siempre que tú llevas un ser angelical dentro, mi esencia está dentro de ti, en un momento tú tendrás que ir al mundo practico junto con los de tu misma especie, eres un ángel y cuando estés lista, nos volveremos a ver."_

Rezaba en esta ocasión debajo de la foto de mi tía y mi madre.

—A eso se refería con que ella se iría— susurró Alice más para sí misma.

Continué pasando las páginas, había más fotografías y versos inconexos, todos referentes a la existencia de mi tía y su muerte.

Al parecer, mi tía al llegar a su plenitud humana, ascendería, pero como un ángel guardián, el cual estaría ligado, sorpresivamente, a mi madre, todo indicaba que hasta el nacimiento de Renee estaba predestinado.

—Por eso su halo parcial se desvaneció cuando creció— comprendió Rose.

Pero en las páginas siguientes no había nada escrito, hasta el final, donde había una foto, de Emmett, Alice y yo, de niños.

En ella ya no escribía el abuelo de Alice, sino nuestra abuela.

"_Mi querida Dídima:_ — parecía que todas las páginas comenzaban a así—_Como hermana mayor de Renee sabes cuál será tu deber, como hija de un ángel sabes cuál será tu destino. _

_Durante mucho tiempo tuve miedo de que algo te pudiera pasar, como sabes, tu padre y yo no tuvimos una vida fácil y a mí me costó una gran determinación el continuar sin él a mi lado, pero todo lo hice por ti, y no me arrepiento._

_Después de tener a tu hermana y verlas crecer, teniendo después a sus hermosos hijos, mis nietos, comprendí que eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer, honorar el amor que tu padre sintió por mí y protegerte._

_Nunca olvides quién eres, y lo mucho que estos tres pequeños te necesitarán, cosas peores de las que yo llegué a ver puede llegar pronto, cuídalos y cuídate._

_Todo mi amor, tu madre._

— ¿Cómo que cosas peores están por venir? — Cuestionó Emmett, intrigado por la pragmática nota de nuestra abuela, yo, ciertamente, también estaba desconcertada.

Tres golpes secos y cortos se escucharon en la puerta, sobresaltándonos a todos.

—Parece que estamos a punto de descubrirlo— masculló Ed, mientras me tomaba mi mano posesivamente y su mirada cambiaba drásticamente, provocándome, debía decirlo, un presentimiento nada bueno.

* * *

_Hola mis niñas, primero que nada, como siempre agradecer sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, son lo mejor que tengo ya lo saben, y las adoro por todo ello._

_Segundo, tengo Ask, así que si desean hacerme alguna pregunta pueden ir a mi cuenta, pondré el link en mi perfil, junto a mi cuenta de twitter, donde me pueden seguir.__  
_

_Tercero, la razón por la que actualice tan rápido, a una hora tan inusual y en un día Jueves, (ni siquiera revisé bien el escrito así que por favor sean tolerantes conmigo, cualquier error o duda lo cambiaré), en fin, me voy de viaje, estaré de visita por unos tres días, y después saldré otros cuatro o cinco días antes de volver a entrar a la escuela, así que... como verán, no tendrán actualización por un tiempo, lamento decirlo y realmente las extrañaré, pero prefiero ponerlas sobre aviso y no que después vayan a creer que abandoné la historia, NO LO HARÉ, ni esta ni "No soy perfecto", definitivamente no lo haré, pero le suplico me tengan paciencia y comprensión, ustedes saben que todo esto es por y para ustedes, así que nos estaremos leyendo en unas cuantas semanas._

_Besos, An._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los transformé y los utilizo para esta historia que es de mi completa autoria. **_

_**Nos leemos en la nota de abajo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo veinte.**

Ed me levantó de la silla y me apretó contra su pecho, medio aturdida por el repentino movimiento, me volteé hacia los demás, Jazz sostenía de una manera semejante a Alice y Rose estaba sujetando protectoramente a Emmett por los hombros.

— ¿De verdad son ellos? — Preguntó Rose, con un tono de voz muy, muy bajo, que dudaba pudieran escuchar, pero al parecer sí lo habían hecho.

—No vamos a quedarnos a averiguarlo, hay que salir de aquí— Ed comenzó a caminar conmigo aún entre sus brazos, aunque realmente parecía que me iba arrastrando.

Salimos inmediatamente por la puerta trasera de la casa.

— ¿Confías en mí? — Su pregunta me desconcertó un poco, pero asentí instintivamente, de un momento a otro ya no estaba entre sus brazos, sino detrás de su espalda. — Baja la cabeza, pégala lo más que puedas a mi espalda y no te sueltes— Hice lo que me pidió sin rechistar.

No pude notar ningún movimiento de inmediato, pero al volver a abrir los ojos que tenía fuertemente cerrados momentos antes, me descubrí atravesando un bosque cubierto de nieve a gran velocidad, ahogué un grito de susto. Escondí de nuevo mi rostro en la espalda de Ed y me aferré más fuertemente a su cuello, hasta temer que lo ahorcaría.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, la suave caricia en mi mano, me indicó que podía relajar mi agarré, pero sentía todos mis músculos agarrotados, ya hubiera sido por el frio o por el miedo.

Gentilmente Ed separó mis manos de su cuello y me ayudó a bajar de su espalda, casi al instante sus brazos me rodearon, al igual que su calidez, definitivamente había sido el frío, apenas habíamos salido con los suéteres que llevábamos puestos.

—Lamento haber tenido que salir así, pero era necesario— su cálido aliento chocó contra la masa congelada que era mi cabello, de momento, su frase de hace unos instantes cobró más sentido, confiaba en él, plenamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Los Vulturi— me respondió Jazz, quien llevaba firmemente abrazada a Alice, ella parecía estar en su núcleo.

— ¿Qué cosa son los Vulturi? — Preguntó Emmett, claramente molesto y congelado hasta los huesos, se aferraba al cuerpo de Rose como si fuera su propio radiador.

—Son ángeles también, pero no son guardianes— aclaró Ed.

— ¿Entonces que son? — Pregunté consternada.

—Se llaman a sí mismos los "jueces" — Jazz hizo un especial énfasis en las comillas en el aire— Vigilan a los ángeles que están en el mundo material, y según ellos, imparten la ley.

— ¿Qué ley? — Cuestionó Alice.

—En sí, las más básicas— se encogió de hombros Rose, mientras tenía sus manos en el rostro de mi hermano que tenía la nariz roja del frio— No podemos revelar a nadie que no sea nuestro protegido el que somos ángeles.

—Tampoco podemos revelar mucho sobre nuestra naturaleza a ellos— continuó Jazz.

—Y…— Dudó Ed, mirándome intensamente— No podemos involucrarnos sentimentalmente con nuestro protegido.

No aparté mi mirada en ningún momento de la suya, y pude ver todas las emociones contenidas, amor, pena, temor.

—Y ustedes han quebrantado las tres— afirmé, técnicamente Rose me había dicho sobre su condición de ángel y yo no era su protegida, Ed me había contado más de lo que debería haberme contado desde un principio… Y los tres se habían relacionado sentimentalmente con sus protegidos.

—Me preguntaba por qué estaban tardando tanto— escuché a Jazz, pero sólo tenía en mente una cosa, ¿qué pasaría con ellos?

—Lo mismo que pasó con Alistair— respondió Rose a mis pensamientos.

— ¿Quién es Alistair? — cuestionó Emm.

—Mi abuelo— respondió Alice, quien mantenía su rostro clavado en el pecho de Jazz y la mirada fija en la blancura del suelo.

— ¿Cómo lo conocen? — Los tres ángeles se lanzaron miradas dudosas, finalmente negaron.

—Tenemos que encontrar un lugar con calefacción y donde puedan dormir esta noche, después buscaremos la manera de regresar a Seattle— anunció Jazz.

Alice y Emmett comenzaron a replicar inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá con la casa de mis padres? ¿Qué pasará con nuestras cosas? No pienso irme a refugiar como una cobarde sin saber qué está pasando— refunfuñó Al, alejándose de Jazz y sintiendo el cambio de temperatura al instante, pero permaneció alejada tercamente.

—No pienso ni loco volver a subirme a la espalda de Rose— terció Emmett por igual, los dos parecían un par de críos enfurruñados, suspiré, tendría que actuar de mediador, como siempre.

—Alice, primero debemos resguardarnos antes de que nos dé hipotermia y tengan que cortarte los dedos de los pies y no puedas volver a usar sandalias nunca más. — Sabía que sonaba absurdo y muy ridículo, pero su mirada abierta llena de pánico me dio a entender que accedería y después molestaría todo lo que su fastidioso ser podría, Rose rió un poco al leer mis pensamientos y Jazz torció el gesto, pero recibió felizmente a Alice cuando se lanzó a sus brazos a modo de rendición.

—No, Isabella, a mí no me podrás convencer de que vuelva a subirme a su espalda— Emmett apretó sus brazos aún más contra su pecho, se estaba congelando y yo igual, pero su vena protectora y por qué no, un poco machista, no me dejaría convencerlo, si yo era testaruda, él lo era más, al menos en ese sentido.

—Bien, Emmett, te llevaré yo y Rose llevará a Bella— Intervino Ed, no me daba mucha gracia aquello, pero sería más fácil convencerlo, Ed era casi tan alto como Emmett y podía llevarlo sin problemas, aunque con aquella fuerza que había demostrado tener, no dudaba que Rose también pudiera hacerlo.

Diez minutos después, y con mi cuerpo entumecido, logramos convencer a Emmett y emprendimos el trayecto, Rose era casi tan cálida como Ed, al menos fue un refugio para el frío del lugar y la carrera.

Según Jazz, había una cabaña a unos pocos metros más al este donde podríamos resguardarnos y entrar en calor.

Llegamos a una pequeña pero pintoresca casa de madera, los cristales estaban congelados y se veía un poco abandonada, pero prometía al menos un refugio para la noche, con eso y Ed a mi lado, me bastaba.

Al entrar una pequeña capa de polvo nos dio la bienvenida, pero tenía luz, agua corriente y una enorme chimenea, Jazz y Ed corrieron a buscar un poco de leña, Emmett intentó ir con ellos, pero debía caminar bastante y su ropa no era la adecuada, así que malhumorado, se conformó con al menos, revisar que no hubiera ningún animal en la cabaña y buscar mantas en el ático, entre Rose, Alice y yo limpiamos la mesa, la cocina y la sala, donde todos pasaríamos la noche. Los ángeles no necesitaban dormir y nosotros entraríamos mejor en calor cerca de la chimenea.

Media hora más tarde habíamos terminado, la chimenea estaba encendida, y habíamos terminado de cenar, al menos los que teníamos que comer.

—Explícame cómo es que pueden correr de esa manera y Rose llevó a Emmett tan fácilmente como si pesara lo mismo que yo— Estaba envuelta en una gruesa manta, en una esquina de la sala de estar, recostada en el pecho de Ed y resguardada por su cálido abrazo, había dejado la chimenea para los demás, con Ed me bastaba, además, tenía muchísimas preguntas bullendo en mi cabeza, y anhelaba poder tener un momento a solas con él.

Él rió tiernamente por mi pregunta, y seguro por mi expresión curiosa, besó delicadamente mi frente, sólo un roce, pero fue lo suficiente para hacerme estremecer, al parecer él creyó que había sido por el frio porque cernió más sus brazos en mi cintura, lo cual agradecí, sentía que el contacto entre los dos no era suficiente, a pesar de estar completamente pegados el uno al otro.

—Mientras más tiempo pasamos en el mundo terrenal, más se desarrolla nuestras habilidades— me explicó, indulgente— La velocidad con la que corro ahora me habría ayudado bastante en el momento en que escapaste— dijo entre juguetón y molesto, lo cual me hizo sonrojar— Pero cada habilidad se desarrolla a su tiempo, en su momento, hasta el punto en que sea indestructible.

— ¿De verdad? — La idea de que nada malo pudiera pasarle, se me hacía realmente atractiva.

—Por supuesto, sino, ¿de qué otra manera podría cuidarte? — Eso sonaba bastante lógico.

— ¿Cómo es que conocen al abuelo de Alice? — Su mirada se oscureció un poco, alargué mi mano fuera del cobertor y alisé una suave línea que se había formado entre sus cejas, lo que pareció relajarlo al momento.

—Alistair es un viejo ángel que quedó casi vetado del mundo practico, podrás imaginarte el por qué— Tenía una idea, pero prefería que él me lo dijera— Es algo así como…. — Dudó un poco, antes de suspirar y continuar— Alistair es algo parecido a nuestro padre.

Aquello me sorprendió, entonces, todos esos ángeles… ¿Y Jazz? ¿Éramos algo así como… parientes?

—No seas tonta, Bella— me reprendió Rose, un poco divertida por mis pensamientos, observé a Jazz, que sostenía la cabeza de Alice entre sus piernas, sonría claramente divertido, pero totalmente concentrado en el rostro durmiente de mi prima, "_Insufribles cotillas", _pensé para ambos, lo cual sólo hizo que ensancharan sus sonrisas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Ed, mis pensamientos hicieron sonrojarme— Sabes, es increíblemente frustrante saber que ese par— dijo señalando a Rose y Jazz— Pueden saber lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya y yo no, es increíblemente frustrante— las risas socarronas de Rose y Jazz sonaron débilmente.

Decidí vengarme de ese par de la mejor manera posible, si ellos eran sus ángeles, bien sabrían lo que pasaría si hacía un sólo leve sonido.

—No te atrevas, Bella— me amenazó Rose, pero la ignoré, comencé a hacer sonidos de diferentes insectos y logré mi objetivo.

Despertar a Alice y a Emmett, en mitad de la noche, porque creyeron escuchar sonidos de chinches.

En una ocasión, cuando yo era muy pequeña y me quedaba dormida a la primera, ellos habían decidido ver una película de terror relacionada con chinches maléficas y ahora el menor ruido parecido los hacía despertar despavoridos y con un humor de perros, yo lo había sufrido en más de una ocasión, y ahora ellos lo harían.

Ambos comenzaron a refunfuñar, Jazz y Rose me miraron furibundos, pero los ignoré y me dispuse a dormir en la comodidad del pecho de Ed, ignorando a mis hermanos y sus lloriqueos.

—Sin duda me encantaría poder ver dentro de esa mente tuya tan fascinante— sonreí como la tonta enamorada que era de ese ángel y poco a poco dejé que el sueño me invadiera.

—Aún quiero saber sobre Alistair— le recordé, haciendo que se volviera a tensar— Pero no por esta noche— le di un ligero beso en el pecho, motivada por el sueño que poco a poco me vencía.

Increíblemente, donde esperé escuchar el sonido de su latiente corazón, no encontré nada, pero apenas pude darme cuenta, estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba.

* * *

_Hola, hermosas, ya sé que pasó más tiempo del que tenía planeado, pero así es, estas semanas en la escuela han sido de locura, además de que ahora tengo más responsabilidades por ser parte de un nuevo comité en mi escuela, así que, estaré más ocupada que antes, si era posible, añadiendo a todo esto, tengo varias presentaciones en la escuela y el proyecto final de mi trabajo de verano, conclusión, estoy a full, PERO, me he dado un tiempo, más porque las extrañaba horriblemente y porque no quería dejar más esta historia._

_ACLARACIÓN: Les comenté que ya había tenido un giro esta historia, pues tengo de los capítulos 19 a 32 con una historia completamente diferente a la que estoy mostrando aquí, así que aún no estoy segura de cómo seguirá, si decido que la otra versión será la que se quede, los dos últimos capítulos los eliminaré y subiré los otros, pero lo más seguro es que continuemos por donde andamos._

_Besos, espero que les guste el capítulo, y si no... Díganmelo, y yo borraré del Fandom la historia y de mi cabeza también, las amo._

_An._


End file.
